Watashi no Hikari
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: Yugi est un enfant comme les autres mais, après avoir résolu l'énigme du puzzle millénaire, il se trouve projeter dans le monde YuGiOh! Yaoi! CHAPITRE 9 en ligne!
1. I Un monde comme les autres

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 1

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis !!! Bonjour à toi et gros bisousss !!!!!

Watashi no Hikari

Chapitre 1 : Un monde comme les autres

Par un temps très pluvieux, un jeune adolescent marche droit devant lui, la tête baissée, sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il porte l'uniforme du lycée Hatasha, un uniforme bien noir et qui fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. De nombreuses gouttelettes d'eau perlent sur ses cheveux tricolores et sur son visage d'enfant, mais pour le moins, triste. Malgré qu'il soit trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête, toute cette eau ne peut égaliser la peine de son cœur. Sa vie n'est faite que de misère. Depuis le plus bas âge, on l'a souvent maltraité à cause de sa taille et beaucoup, voir trop, de gens ont profité de son innocence et de son grand cœur.

Il est devant chez lui : une petit maison tout à fait ordinaire… et vide. Oui, elle est vide car son grand-père est parti en Égypte. Mais le problème c'est que le grand-père n'avait qu'un seul billet, gagné dans un jeu. Son petit-fils a dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être seul et qu'il doit partir car, tel est son rêve. Écoutant son petit-fils, il partit et promis qu'il l'appellerait à chaque soir pour avoir des nouvelles… Pendant deux semaines, il ne sera pas là…

Le petit adolescent entre dans sa petite demeure et dépose son lourd cartable près du portemanteau. Il se déchausse, reprend son cartable puis monte, à toute hâte, dans sa chambre…

Vous, vous dites où sont ses parents ? La triste vérité est qu'ils sont morts. Quand le petit adolescent avait 5 ans, il était chez son grand-père, s'amusant, riant avec lui. Ses parents étaient au travail. Ils étaient, tous deux, dans le journalisme. Mais quand ils ont su que Taoshi Okawa, le tueur en série à poupée, était arrêté dans leur petite ville, dans la rue des cerisiers aux pétales de roses, ils n'ont pas pu résister à l'envi de prendre leur fourgonnette et de se diriger vers cette rue : c'était le scoop du siècle pour leur boîte !

Mais le destin a en décidé autrement. Non loin de la rue des cerisiers aux pétales de roses, une fourgonnette a été trouvée, renversée, à plus de 2 kilomètres, par un camion. Le chauffeur a dit qu'il n'était pour rien et qu'il avait bien respecté les feux. Il y a eu une enquête et il s'est avéré que les chauffeurs de la camionnette étaient tellement pressés qu'ils ont grillé le feu rouge… erreur fatale.

Changé, le petit adolescent est allongé sur son lit, feuilletant son carnet de liaison. Il a eu une très bonne note en musique, en chant pour être exact. C'est habituel. Il a une voix à envoûter les filles, et même les garçons, mais aussi une voix à attirer la jalousie des cœurs de glace. Il a eu _sa_ punition à la fin des cours : Urashita et sa bande ! Urashita est quelqu'un de très grand et de très costaud : c'est la terreur du lycée ! Il voulait que le petit adolescent vienne avec eux dans un endroit tranquille mais, il a refusé. Malgré qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de monde, surtout des profs, il lui a mit un gros coup de poing dans le ventre du petit adolescent. Il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie et Urashita, dans la salle des profs. C'est pour cela, qu'aujourd'hui, il est rentré tard.

Le petit adolescent cache son visage dans son carnet puis éclate en sanglots. Il en a marre ! Marre de tout ! Il veut tellement être un petit prince, d'une lointaine contrée, qu'il faut secourir ! Puis, un jour, une princesse viendra, avec sa ravissant rode brodée d'or, ou un prince, chevauchant son destrier d'argent. Et oui ! Il est bisexuel ! Mais personne ne le sait, pas même son grand-père.

Le téléphone sonne, en bas. Il sèche, rapidement, ses larmes puis descend, avec hâte. Il décroche le combiner puis il dit :

« Allo ? »

Sa voix est douce et clair.

« Yugi ? C'est grand-père ! »

Le petit adolescent, nommé Yugi, fait un énorme sourire.

« Papy !!!! Est-ce que ça va, là-bas ? »

« Oh, oui ! C'est tellement merveilleux, ici !! Si tu étais avec moi, tu serais au paradis, mon garçon !!! »

Yugi sourit mais d'un sourire triste. Son grand-père ne sait pas à quel point ses paroles est blessantes.

« Et toi, tu vas bien ? » demande le grand-père, avec un voix triste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, papy !!!! s'exclame Yugi, l'air enthousiasme. J'au eu une bonne note au chant !!! »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu es le meilleur au chant !!! Ce n'était pas celui que tu dois créer ? »

« Si, c'est celui-là !!! »

« Tu ne me l'as même pas chanter, p'tit fripon ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu as crée !! Chante-là moi !!! »

Grand-père est très impatient mais Yugi croit que son enthousiasme s'estompera après sa chanson.

« Alors, alors ? » s'impatiente le papy.

« Oui, oui ! Voilà ! »

Yugi s'éclaire la gorge puis, d'une belle voix claire et douce, il chante :

« _Je vois la mort qui arrive  
Mystérieuse mais attirante...  
Je vois une souffrance éternelle  
Telle une incision dans ce corps si pâle..._

_Assombrissement de l'âme…_

_Ma vie était faite  
D'agonies insoutenables...  
La Solitude était  
Ma seule perspective..._

_Assombrissement de l'âme…_

_La lassitude, goût amer de déjà-vu,  
Hantait mon esprit attristé...  
Délaissé de vive joie...  
Perdu dans un monde parallèle,  
Je rêvais de m'engouffrer  
Dans un abîme obscur..._

_Assombrissement de l'âme…_

_C'est l'ombre de la mort  
Qui donne du relief à la vie...  
Or, c'est bel et bien la mort  
Que je choisis ici...  
Que je découvre ici bas  
Au-delà de mes transes..._

_Assombrissement de l'âme…_

_C'est l'ombre de la mort  
Qui donne du relief à la vie...  
Mais c'est pourtant bien la vie  
Que je rejette amèrement,  
Que j'abhorre ici bas...  
Au-delà de toute souffrance..._

_Assombrissement de l'âme…_

_Alors que le Sinistre décor agonisait  
J'aimerais oublier que j'ai vécu..._ »

Après la chanson finie, un grand silence s'installe. La chanson est belle, très belle même, mais, au combien, triste. C'est le grand-père qui brise le silence.

« Quel est le titre de ta chanson ? » demande sombrement le grand-père.

« Assombrissement de l'âme… »

« Yugi, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le thème était d'inventer une chanson mélancolique ! » mentit Yugi.

« Oh, c'est donc le thème ? Ouf ! Je suis soulagé. Oh ! Je dois te laisser ! Il y a une femme qui veut téléphoner. »

« Une femme ?????? »

« Oui, je téléphone dans une cabine téléphonique, c'est pour ça ! Donc, je te dis à demain soir et prend bien soin de toi. »

« Oui, papy. A demain… »

Yugi raccroche, lentement, le combiner. Il baisse la tête et des larmes se forment sur ses yeux rubis.

« Non, papy… je ne vais pas bien… »

Après avoir bien pleurer, il va dans le salon, à pas traînants. Il allume sa petite télé, puis s'installe, confortablement, sur le canapé. Pour une fois qu'il n'a pas de devoir, il pourra enfin profiter de la télé. Il met la chaîne « News To-Kyô ! », la chaîne des nouvelles émissions ! Dans la classe, il a entendu qu'il y aura, à 18h30, une nouvelle émission sur « News To-Kyô ! ». Donc, Yugi attend, patiemment, cette émission, tant attendue. Dans 10 minutes, elle sera sur son écran. Il pourra enfin s'aérer la tête ! Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que tout le monde attendent cette émission, réputée la meilleure, mais personne de connaît son nom.

Ca y est ! Il arrive !!!! L'émission !!!! Yugi est excité, comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet. Le nom !!! Il va, bientôt, connaître son nom !!!!

**Yu-Gi-Oh !**

…

Yu-Gi-Oh ??? C'est vraiment trop cool ! Son nom est dans le titre !!! Yugi est vraiment heureux !!! Il se précipite juste devant la télé ! Il est, tellement, près qu'il a un peu mal aux yeux, mais qu'importe !!! Il veut savoir comment sera le héros !!!!

Cheveux tricolores.

Voix grave.

Un regard rubis perçant.

Un sourire fier.

Très sexy.

Yami…

Yugi reste bouche bée. C'est lui ? Il lui ressemble… comme, presque, deux gouttes d'eaux !!!!

« C'est pas possible… Je rêve !! »

Quoi ? Un duel de monstre ? Contre le garçon châtain ? Seto Kaïba ? Un milliard de questions passent dans sa tête. Il ne comprend plus rien !!! Les amis de Yami l'encouragent. Il y a Honda, Ryou, Anzu et Jôno-Uchi ! Et aussi le petit Mokuba, le petit frère de Seto, sauf que lui, est du côté de son grand frère !

D'après ce que Yugi a comprit, Yami a lancé un duel contre Kaïba, car ce dernier a déchiré la carte préférée de son grand-père. Hum, hum ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui attire Yugi : une pyramide inversée, dorée, autour du cou de Yami. Qu'est-ce ?

« Tu vas perdre, Yami. » assura Seto car ses points de vie sont de 1800 et que ceux de Yami sont de 700.

Yugi pense que Kaïba a raison. Dans le camp du châtain, il y a trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus, mais par contre, Yami n'a que le Magicien des Ténèbres ! C'est mal partit !

« Non, Kaïba !!! Je ne vais pas perdre !!! Je crois en mes amis !! Je crois en l'âme des cartes et à mon puzzle millénaire !!!! Et aussi, j'ai un objectif que j'atteindrais à tous prix !!! »

Le puzzle millénaire ? Des amis ? Yugi est attristé. S'il n'avait qu'un seul ami, il serait le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Mais… quelle voix grave et sensuelle !!!

« Et quel est cet objectif ? » demanda Kaïba, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Yami n'a pas répondu. Yugi se demande bien pourquoi. Le petit adolescent voit que Yami a invoqué grâce à l'âme des cartes et à ses amis, un ÉNORME monstre nommé Exodia ! Et d'un coup, ce monstre a pulvérisé les trois dragons !! Yugi est resté comme deux ronds de flan : qu'est-ce qu'il peut être fort, ce Yami !! Il se sentit rougir et son cœur s'emballe ! Comme c'est étrange !

Les amis de Yami sautent de joie, ce dernier reste « stone » et Kaïba est au bord de la dépression. Un œil brilla sur le front de Yami. Yugi est fasciné et attiré par cet œil doré.

« Tu veux savoir mon objectif ? » demanda Yami, les yeux rubis brillant.

Seto regarde son rival, le regard vide. Yami tend la main vers le châtain puis dit, d'un sourire les plus triste :

« C'est de retrouver ma lumière… SANCTION !!!!»

Kaïba tombe à la renverse après avoir reçu le châtiment.

Yugi, lui, écarquille les yeux, sans rien comprendre.

A suivre…

REVIEWS, please!! 


	2. I Larmes

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Bonjour à toi et gros bisousss ! (Même si on se voit presque plus :'( )

Un grand merci à **Thémis/Ambre, Sousou, Kotori Shiro, Kyras01, Fushicho, Alexia, Thealie, Syt the Evil Angel, Golden Sun, Yami, Cat, Tiger Witch, Keiko, Bulma44 et Zeynel **! 

Aussi, j'ai oublié de vous dire que cette chanson n'est pas à moi, c'est à un groupe de chanteur ! Merci **Kyras01** de me le faire rappeler !

Allez, **Yami** ! Je t'encourage à faire tes fics ! Je sais que c'est dur au début, puis après on s'habitue !

Hé, **Thémis**, j'ai réussi à finir cette fic sans me faire choper par mes parents ! Wow, j'ai eu du bol !

Watashi no Hikari

Chapitre 2 : Larmes…

Comme tous les matins, Yugi mange dans la salle à manger, seul. Il mâche sa tartine, avec lenteur et fatigue. Il est toujours fatigué le matin, et même pendant la journée car une journée d'école à se morfondre, sur une table de classe, n'est pas très réjouissant. Et en plus, il s'est couché très tard car il avait cherché, pendant une grande part de la nuit, sur internet, des infos sur la nouvelle série d'hier soir : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Mais il n'avait rien trouvé… Rien de rien. Comme si la série décide d'elle-même son future…

Yugi secoue, légèrement, la tête : cette idée est absurde. Le petit adolescent se lève et mit ses affaires dans le levier de la cuisine. Aussitôt fait, il marche vers la porte d'entrée, puis, pendant qu'il met ses chaussures, il se regarde dans la glace, accrochée sur le mur. Son reflet lui fait penser, automatiquement, à Yami. Ce dernier lui ressemble tellement, mais il est si différent en même temps. Et ce soir, il pourra voir un second épisode… il pourra le revoir. Yugi sourit : le premier sourire de la semaine.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Cette journée est vraiment la pire des journées. Déjà que Yugi déteste se faire remarqué, mais là, tous les élèves le regardent. Certains sont discrets dans leur regard, mais d'autres, c'est tout à fait le contraire. Même les profs le regardaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Yugi aurait dû être absent ce jour-là car tout le monde a regardé l'émission, et vu, ainsi, Yami et la ressemblance. D'autres disent que Yugi avait déjà vu l'émission et qu'il voulait ressembler au héros, mais cette idée est vite laissée tomber car la ressemblance est trop frappante. Les autres disent que Yugi est la lumière que Yami cherche. Mais le petit adolescent pense qu'il n'a pas de rôle dans l'émission car c'est une personne qui ne fait qu'exister.

Enfin la dernière sonnerie ! Yugi range, très vite, ses affaires et partit à toute vitesse, fuyant ainsi les regards trop insistants. En dehors du lycée, Yugi marche, assez rapidement, vers son chez lui. Il croise, sur le chemin, Mr. Kozu, un ami de son grand-père et gérant d'un petit magasin de jouet.

« Bonjour, Yugi ! » s'exclame Mr Kozu.

« B'jour, Mr Kozu ! »

« Mais dis-moi, tu es bien pressé ! »

« Oui ! J'ai pleins de choses à faire chez moi ! » ment Yugi.

« Ah, donc je ne vais pas te retenir, mais prend ceci, s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'il t'appartient plus à toi qu'à moi. » dit-il en donnant au petit adolescent un sac fermé en plastique marron.

« Il m'appartient ? » s'étonne Yugi. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aha ! Tu l'ouvriras chez toi et tu découvriras ! Allez, file ! »

« Merci, Mr Kozu ! »

Yugi lui fait un petit sourire puis part en courant, tenant, fermement, le sac contre lui.

Après quelques minutes plus tard, Yugi arrive chez lui. Essoufflé, il enlève ses chaussures, monte les escaliers et rentre dans sa chambre. Après avoir vérifier l'heure (il n'est que 17h39.), Yugi s'affale sur son lit puis décrire le plastique du sac. Il découvre une petite boîte en carton. Une enveloppe est scotchée dessus. Il prend l'enveloppe, l'ouvre puis commence à la lire :

_Cher Yugi,_

_Je t'offre un cadeau qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Hier, j'ai su que ce présent n'était pas pour moi, mais était destiné à atterrir entre tes mains. Le Destin peut nous jouer des tours assez surprenants, je dois dire. _

_Cette boîte en carton, que tu ouvriras bientôt, est restée dans ma boutique depuis des années et je n'ai jamais su à quoi elle servait. Mais dorénavant, je sais que tu trouveras la clé de son utilisation car il ne faut pas l'oublier…_

_Tu es la lumière qu'il recherche…_

_Mr Kozu._

Lâchant la lettre, Yugi écarquille les yeux de stupeur. La… la… lumière ? Le petit adolescent ouvre, les mains tremblantes, la boîte en carton et découvre une autre boîte, mais en or. Elle est très jolie… Avec des inscriptions égyptiennes dessus et un œil au centre… le même œil de la pyramide inversée de Yami… Le cœur battant à tout rompt, il enlève le couvercle et découvre le début un puzzle millénaire, avec la cordelette, et pleins de petites pièces dorées, pour construire la suite.

Des larmes perlent sur les joues de Yugi. Comme le monde peut être cruel. Pourquoi se joue-t-il de lui ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour le blesser. Même Mr Kozu veut blesser son cœur. Yugi sait qu'il n'a aucun rôle : il n'est pas la lumière de Yami, il est rien. Juste une enveloppe de chair et de sang qui continue son petit bonhomme de chemin, seul. Il en a marre…

Il touche, du bout des doigts, les pièces dorées puis il prit la cordelette, emmenant ainsi le début du puzzle. Le petit adolescent hausse les épaules : allez, même si c'est une illusion, il veut y croire… y croire pendant cette journée…

Yugi descend avec la boîte et se dirige vers le salon. Il allume la télé, s'installe sur le canapé, lourdement. Pendant qu'il attend l'émission, il commence à construire le puzzle…

…

Qu'est-ce que c'est simple ! Il y a peine 10 minutes qui se sont écoulés et il a construit le trois quart du puzzle. Trop simple… Yugi sourit et continue à assembler, espérant voir Yami, même s'il sait, qu'au fond de son âme, ce n'est qu'un mirage. Pour faire passer le temps, et pour cacher son excitation, il décide de chanter :

_Il y a un bout de moi que tu ne connaîtras jamais,  
La seule chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais._

_  
Éperdument, je t'aimerai interminablement.  
Éperdument, je te donnerai tout,  
Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
Tu peux compter sur moi,  
Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber,  
Si cet instant devait arriver._

_  
Il est évident de voir que ça essaie de parler,  
Des rêves chéris à jamais endormis.  
Éperdument, je t'aimerai interminablement.  
Éperdument, je te donnerai tout,  
Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
Tu peux compter sur moi,  
Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber,  
Si cet instant devait arriver._

_  
Éperdument, je t'aimerai interminablement.  
Éperdument, je te donnerai tout,  
Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
Tu peux compter sur moi,  
Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber,  
Si cet instant devait arriver_.

Et Yugi versa d'innombrables larmes et elles se brisent sur le puzzle… fini. Oui, le puzzle est bien fini et rien ne c'est passé. Pas de miracle comme dans l'émission… rien à part les larmes et la souffrance. La cordelette est autour de son cou… le puzzle contre son cœur déchiré… et rien ne c'est produit. Yugi s'allonge sur le canapé, pleurant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à s'endormir.

A peine endormi, les larmes, qui sont sur le puzzle, brillent d'un beau jaune or, et c'est ensuite le puzzle qui se met à briller violement. Cette lumière dorée enveloppe le corps de Yugi puis, soudainement, tout disparu… Ainsi que Yugi…

A suivre…

REVIEWS, please! taku. 


	3. I Rencontre décisive

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 3

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Bonjour à toi et gros bisousss ! (Même si on se voit presque plus :'( )

Un grand merci à Sara Lupin, Syt the Evil Angel, Yami, Golden Sun 7, Onarluca, Fushicho, MisticElfe, Thealie, Sogna et ma ptite Thémis/Ambre ! Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous !) ! 

Ps1 : Je pense que je suis allée un peu plus vite cette fois ! lol

Ps2 : Pour ceux et celles qui veulent voir des illustrations de cette fic et de « Amour Impossible », ils/elles vont dans mon profil et y'a les adresses en bas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Watashi no Hikari

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre décisive

Comme c'est dur ! Son lit est très dur, aussi dur que du béton. Yugi grimace en se retournant de l'autre côté, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Rien à faire ! C'est bien trop inconfortable ! Ne trouvant plus les bras de Morphée, Yugi émerge peu à peu de son sommeil, sentant ainsi que son « lit » est… granuleux. Malgré cela, Yugi ne décide pas d'ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. Puis du vent frais caresse son visage et fait danser, quelque peu, ses cheveux. Yugi hausse, intérieurement, les épaules, pensant qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Ensuite, sa main se pose, inconsciemment, sur un objet triangulaire, près de lui. Trop fainéant d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce que c'est, il réfléchit. Ses petits doigts pâles vagabondent sur l'objet, trouvant ainsi une cordelette attachée à cet objet, et cela amène les doigts du petit adolescent à son cou. Donc il sait qu'une cordelette est autour de son cou, et cette même cordelette est attachée à l'objet… Il sent même un œil dessiné sur l'objet triangulaire… Non… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… C'est juste un rêve… rien qu'un rêve… Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux clos puis se versent le long de ses joues. Est-ce des larmes de tristesse ou des larmes d'espoir ? Il ne le sait pas…

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Cette voix lui ouvre, subitement, les yeux, dut à la peur. Il constate qu'il n'est pas dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre… Il est dans une ruelle assez sombre, quelque peu éclairée par les rares rayons de l'aurore. Il ne voit pas cette personne qui avait hurlé. Il ne voit que son ombre sur le béton qui lui avait servi de lit, donc il en déduit que cette personne est derrière lui.

Yugi se met, lentement, le cœur battant, sur le dos et tourne la tête vers cette personne… Un enfant a de longs cheveux noir en bataille et de grands yeux bleu surpris. Il est habillé en T-shirt à rayure blanc et bleu roi et porte sur lui, un manteau jaune sans manche. Il a un jean bleu et des paires de baskets blanches. Autour de son cou, il porte un banal médaillon… un médaillon avec une carte de Duel de Monstres du côté verso.

Yugi écarquille ses yeux rubis de surprise et se lève comme un dément. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment cet enfant se tient devant lui ? Comment cet enfant de _cette_ émission puisse être une personne réelle ? Yugi se tient la tête entre ses deux mains : il devient complètement fou par la solitude… Fou à inventer une personne qui n'existe pas…

Cet enfant ose à faire un pas vers Yugi. Ce dernier recule aussitôt.

« N'ai pas peur, » murmure l'enfant, qui doit être aussi surpris que Yugi de le voir ici.

« Tu n'existes pas… »

L'enfant le regarde, étonné, puis risque un petit sourire.

« Si, si ! Je suis bien là ! Je m'appelle Mokuba Kaïba ! Et toi, tu es la lumière… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS CETTE LUMIÈRE ! JE NE SUIS PERSONNE ! JE NE SUIS RIEN ! »

Puis Yugi se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, éclatant en sanglots. Il refuse cette idée qu'il puisse avoir un _rôle_ dans cette émission. Quand il a construit le _sosie_ du Puzzle Millénaire, il avait atterri ici. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi ce rêve qui est si réel ? Pourquoi lui montrer quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais ? Toujours des questions…

Yugi sent une chaleur d'une main sur son bras. Il relève la tête, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Mokuba. Cette chaleur… Elle est si réelle… Est-il bien dans le monde des rêves, ou dans un autre monde de réalité ? Pourtant, la sensation de chaleur est tellement réelle…

« Pardon de t'avoir blessé ! » s'excuse Mokuba. « Peut-être tu détestes être appeler comme ça ? »

« … Je suis dans la réalité ? »

Mokuba ne comprend pas trop la question. L'adolescent, qui est devant lui, semble totalement perdu. Il fait un sourire pour le réconforter.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr ! On ne rêve pas ! »

Yugi essuie ses larmes et répond à son sourire. Mokuba cligne des yeux, légèrement rouge.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demande Mokuba, plus joyeux qu'il y a cinq minutes.

« Yugi… »

« C'est joli comme nom ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans une ruelle ? »

Yugi réfléchit légèrement à la question et décide de mentir : il ne veut surtout pas qu'il sache qu'il vient d'un autre monde… enfin si ce monde-ci est bien réel…

« Je… je ne sais pas… »

« Tu sais pas ? » s'exclame Mokuba, surpris. « Tu sais au moins que _quelqu'un_ te cherche ? »

Ce _quelqu'un_ est forcément Yami. Le cœur du Yugi se gonfle de bonheur de savoir qu'ils sont, tous deux, dans le même monde.

« Je ne sais plus… Je n'ai plus de souvenir… » dit Yugi, se donnant un air perdu. Il joue bien la comédie.

Mokuba écarquille les yeux, puis il est attristé. Yami est aussi amnésique mais pas autant que Yugi. Mokuba sait que c'est mal mais, comme Yugi est amnésique, il peut en profiter. Non pas lui faire du mal, pas du tout. Yugi ressemble beaucoup à Yami, mais les quelques différences les différencient complètement. Yami ressemble à une personne fière, arrogante, faisant la moral à tout le monde, même à son grand-frère. Mais Yugi ressemble tellement à un ange fragile et pur que, malgré son âge, Mokuba a envi de le protéger. De le protéger de Yami, car Dieu seul sait ce que Yami fera de lui après l'avoir retrouver. Mokuba n'a pas du tout confiance en lui, et, étrangement, Yugi a quelque chose en lui qui l'attire.

Mokuba prend la main d'un Yugi surpris et confus et le fait relever. En les voyant tous deux, Yugi a une demi tête de plus que Mokuba.

« Tu viens, on sort ? » s'exclame Mokuba, joyeux.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Ben, chez moi ! » répond-il, en tirant Yugi en dehors de la ruelle.

Y.Y.Y.Y

La maison des Kaïba… Un vrai château avec des décorations modernes et ô combien coûteuse. Yugi et Mokuba ont atterri dans la chambre du petit frère. Sa chambre est très grande. Un immense lit en baldaquin, aux draps jaune blé, se trouve contre le mur, au centre, sous un grand tapis jaune foncé avec des motifs couleur grise. Les murs sont de couleurs saumon, décorés par de nombreux tableaux et dessins. De nombreux meubles, en bois de chêne, sont vernis en beige et quelques jouets traînent sur l'épaisse moquette jaune. Il y a aussi deux grandes fenêtres, avec des rideaux en soie jaune, qui ouvrent sur une vue de l'immense jardin, qui se trouve derrière la maison.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande Mokuba, les mains posées sur les hanches.

« C'est magnifique, Mokuba. » murmure Yugi, émerveillé.

Mokuba se gratte la tête, confus.

« Ta couleur préférée est le jaune, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben ouais ! Pas trop difficile à savoir en regardant ma chambre ! » dit l'enfant en riant.

Yugi rie avec lui de bon cœur. Combien de temps n'a-t-il pas ri comme ça ?

« Bon, assis-toi, Yugi ! J'vais chercher mon grand frère ! J'reviens ! »

« Att… »

Trop tard ! Mokuba est déjà parti. Yugi ne voulait pas que Mokuba prévienne son frère de son arrivé. Qu'est-ce que Seto fera s'il le voit ? Il va l'étrangler pour se venger de sa défaite contre Yami ? Vu comment était Seto au premier épisode, il ne doit pas être très gentil ! Yugi commence à avoir des spasmes nerveux à force de s'inquiéter. Il décide pour se calmer, de s'asseoir sur le lit douillet de Mokuba et d'attendre le diable.

A suivre…

REVIEWS, please! taku. 


	4. I Kaïba, le garçon de glace

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 4

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Bonjour à toi et gros bisousss ! (Même si on se voit presque plus :'( )

**Sarya13 : **Ben, « Watashi no Hikari » veut dire « Ma Lumière » et « Mou Hitori no Boku » signifie « Mon Autre Moi » ! Et la suite ariiiiive ! lol

**Fushicho : **Vi, vi ! Tant fait pas, elle vient !

**Golden Sun 17 : **lol ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de question mais je vais essayé de répondre sans trop dévoiler l'histoire ! Donc « Watashi no Hikari » signifie « Ma Lumière ». Yami semble être une personne à qui il ne faut pas avoir confiance, d'APRÈS Mokuba, bien entendu. Et tu sauras dans ce chap, comment a t'il pu savoir que Yugi est la lumière de Yami. Mokuba, un petit faible pour Yugi ? Héhé ! Là, je dirais rien !

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Merci, bon courage à toi aussi ! (ps : QUOI ? Atemu est le père de Yugi ? tombe dans les vapes)

**Alexia : **Ca, ta raison ! C'est la GRANDE question de cette fic : Yugi se tournera vers Seto ou vers Yami ? Et, comme tu avait dit, il y aura des complications amoureuses, mais entre qui et qui ? L'histoire nous le dira…

**Thémis/Ambre : **MA PUPUCE D'AMOURRRRR ! Voilà un autre chap pour toi, ma grande ! Vi, vi ! Mes fics sont toujours yaoi, mais je préfère garder mes couples secrets car si je te le dis, ça va gâcher tout le suspense de l'histoire ! Gomen !

**4rine : **Je suis dans tes favoris ? Merci, merci ! J'te fais de gros bisous !

**Sogna : **Elle arrive, elle vient ! lol

**Thealie : **Gna ? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je peux t'expliquer le chapitre si tu as du mal à me suivre, ça ne me dérange pas !

**Note : D'autres illustrations vont bientôt arriver pour cette fic, et je précise, dans mon profil, qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement !**

Watashi no Hikari

1ere Partie

Chapitre 4 : Kaïba, le garçon de glace

Mokuba court dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. Il stoppe, subitement, sa course à une grande porte en chêne vernie et décorée avec des papiers d'or. Avec un énorme sourire, il tape à la porte et sans attendre, il entre. Il est, dorénavant, dans une salle qui est sombre à cause des rideaux tirés. Elle n'est éclairée que par une lanterne sur un bureau occupé. De nombreux fils électriques d'ordinateur sont répandus sur la moquette et sur le bureau. Tournant le dos au jeune garçon, un jeune homme pianote toujours son ordinateur, assis confortablement à son vaste bureau. Il n'avait pas levé le regard vers Mokuba quand ce dernier était entré. Le petit garçon s'approche, doucement, vers son grand frère, toujours occupé.

« Seto, je dois te parler… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Mokuba ! coupe Seto. Reviens plus tard ! »

Mokuba reste près de lui : il a l'habitude que son frère a un comportement agressif, mais il n'arrête pas de pianoter cet ordinateur depuis…

« Tu travailles toujours sur ta défaite, Seto ? » demande, prudemment, Mokuba.

Seto arrête ses activités et met sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je… je ne comprends pas… Comment a-t-il fait pour me battre ? J'avais toutes les chances de le battre et j'ai échoué… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il recherche sa lumière, et rien ne lui fera détourner de sa route… »

Seto regarde son petit frère, légèrement surpris. Il rie légèrement.

« Ah ah ! Sa lumière ? Il ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Comment peut-il la trouver ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Il nous l'avait dit, juste après notre défaite, mais il avait ajouté qu'il reconnaissait sa lumière au premier regard… »

« Hum ! » fait Kaïba, ne croyant pas aux mots que son rival avait dit ce jour-là.

« Et je pense que c'est pareille pour nous… Nous pouvons reconnaître sa lumière au premier coup d'œil… Tout notre être nous le fait sentir… »

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mokuba ? »

Mokuba fait un énorme sourire joyeux, un sourire qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

« J'ai trouvé la lumière… »

Seto écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

Y.Y.Y.Y

« Attends-moi, Seto ! »

Mokuba suit tant bien que mal son frère qui se précipite vers sa chambre. A l'instant même que Mokuba avait dit où se trouve la lumière, Seto s'était levé comme un diable et avait couru vers la chambre de Mokuba, qui se trouve à l'autre bout du manoir. Mais, à ce moment précis, ils ont fait près du trois quart du chemin.

« Mais attends ! Mais att… »

Mokuba heurte son frère en plein fouet, sans que ce dernier ne bouge d'un pouce. L'enfant se tient le nez douloureux, légèrement en colère.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme ça ? »

« Tais-toi, Mokuba, et écoute plutôt ! »

Légèrement surpris, Mokuba tend l'oreille et parvient à entendre quelque chose : une chanson. Une belle et mystérieuse chanson qui n'a pas de paroles, juste des sonorités. On peut entendre très bien, mais Mokuba était trop occupé à suivre son frère qu'il n'avait pas fait attention… Mais… quelle belle voix… elle envoûte l'âme et charme les cœurs…

« Quelle belle voix… » fait Seto, surpris d'entendre cela dans son manoir. « Est-ce un ange qui chante cette mélodie… ? »

Cela provient de la chambre de Mokuba. Les frères Kaïba s'approchent doucement de la porte. Instinctivement, Mokuba tient le bas de la chemise de son frère. Ce dernier pose la main sur la poignet de la porte puis ouvrit, lentement et discrètement.

…

Un petit adolescent est assis près de la fenêtre grande ouverte, chantant sa mélodie. Sa chevelure tricolore danse avec le doux vent du printemps. Des oiseaux sont posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sur ses épaules, écoutant sa douce chanson. Il a l'air si heureux en compagnie des animaux. Les rayons du soleil accentuent la couleur rubis de ses yeux et la pâleur de son visage. Les rideaux jaunes se balancent grâce au vent, faisant une allusion à des ailes sur le dos du petit adolescent. Seto et Mokuba sont émerveillés par ce spectacle rare et beau.

« Un ange… » murmure Seto.

Mais ce mot est plus bruyant que Seto croyait. Le petit adolescent arrête, soudainement, sa chanson et tourne la tête vers les frères. En les voyant, il se lève, subitement, faisant fuir ainsi les oiseaux. Une grosse couleur rouge gagne ses joues.

« Ah….ah… vous êtes là… ? » bégaye le petit adolescent, tripotant ses doigts, signe de timidité.

Mokuba secoue sa tête pour partir cet étrange souvenir merveilleux, puis il se précipite vers le petit adolescent.

« Yugi ! s'exclame Mokuba, un grand sourire au lèvres. Comme tu chantes bien ! »

« Ah… euh… merci ! » répond Yugi, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Puis il lève la tête vers un Kaïba, immobile. « Euh… b'jour… »

Seto cligne des yeux en s'apercevant que cet ange lui parlait. Il s'approche donc et lui fait un tout petit sourire.

« Bonjour. »

« Il s'appelle Yugi ! s'exclame Mokuba, prenant la main de Yugi. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle ! »

« Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un ruelle ? » dit Seto, en fronçant les sourcils, à son inconscient petit frère.

« Ben, je me suis promené comme d'habitude et j'ai vu une petite lumière dorée au fond d'une ruelle ! Comme je suis très curieux, je suis allé là-bas pour voir ce que c'était ! Et j'ai trouvé Yugi par terre, le pauvre ! »

« Tu étais par terre ? demande Seto à Yugi, surpris. Comment ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… je… je suis amnésique… » ment Yugi.

« Oh ! Et tu as quel âge ? Le même âge que mon frère sans doute. »

Yugi fronce les sourcils, vexé.

« Non, j'ai 15 ans ! »

Les frères Kaïba sont très surpris : Yugi fait très jeune pour son âge, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

« Oooooh ! fait Mokuba. T'as le même âge que mon frère alors ? »

« Ah ? Ton frère a 15 ans aussi ? »

« Viiiii ! »

« Yugi, sais-tu que quelqu'un te cherche dehors ? » demande Seto, avec un air, étrangement, sérieux.

Yugi le regarde pendant un bref moment et baisse la tête, rouge. Il sait que Yami le cherche mais, normalement, il doit être amnésique. Il devait jouer la comédie, même s'il déteste mentit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarde Seto, les yeux rubis un peu fuyant.

« Ben, non ! Je ne sais plus rien… Qui est-ce qui me cherche ? »

Seto hausse les épaules.

« C'est pas important… »

Yugi écarquille les yeux : pourquoi Seto ne lui a pas répondu. Qu'a-t-il en tête ?

« Dis, dis Seto, dit Mokuba, joyeux, prenant le bras de Yugi, il peut vivre avec nous ? »

« Non, Mokuba, dit précipitamment Yugi, rouge de confusion. Je ne vais pas vous importuner ! »

« Mais tu vas vivre où si tu ne veux pas ? »

« Ben, je ne sais pas… euh… A l'hôtel ! Mince, je n'ai pas d'argent… euh… ben… »

Seto regarde, attentivement, Yugi qui s'embrouille tout seul pour trouver une réponse. Ce garçon ressemble à son rival mais en même temps, il est l'opposé de son double ténébreux. Seto fait un sourire discret : il a la chose la plus importante de son rival, il avait dépassé ce dernier. Et puis, pourquoi rendre Yugi à son double alors qu'il pouvait très bien le protéger lui-même ! Il doit le protéger, car Yami ne serait jamais capable de protéger qui que ce soit ! Et puis, dorénavant, Yugi est SON ange, SA lumière ! Ce n'est plus celle de Yami ! Seto se surprend lui-même de penser comme ça… Mais il faut dire, Yugi est mignon et il semble tellement fragile qu'on croit qu'il va se briser à la moindre attaque. Mokuba semble aussi attaché à Yugi et cela se voit ! Il n'a pas arrêté de tenir soit sa main, soit son bras. Seto pense que son petit frère a la même idée que lui : garder Yugi loin de son double. Les Kaïba sont très possessifs, c'est leur plus gros défaut. Seto fait un autre sourire aussi discret que le premier : Mokuba avait raison, on sent quand c'est bien la lumière recherchée qui se trouve devant nous ! On le sent au plus profond de notre être ! Et puis, il faut dire la vérité, Seto commence déjà à s'attacher au petit ange aux yeux rubis.

« Yugi, dit Seto, doucement, reste près de nous ! »

« Mais… »

« On a une belle chambre qui t'est destiné. Et puis où iras-tu si tu refuses ? Tu dormiras comme un mendiant sur le trottoir, et je refuse, catégoriquement, cela. »

Yugi écarquille les yeux, ainsi que Mokuba. Le petit adolescent verse, malgré lui des larmes mais c'est des larmes de joie. Il n'est pas du tout habitué à une chaleur humaine pareille, et ça lui fait tellement plaisir. Par contre, les frères Kaïba sont paniqués à voir Yugi pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Yugi ? » demande Mokuba.

« M… merci… Je… je suis… tellement heureux… »

Yugi sent une main se posée sur sa tête et caressée ses cheveux : c'est Seto.

« Ne pleure pas… » dit simplement Seto, avec un petit sourire.

Yugi sourit à son tour : un grand sourire d'une personne heureuse.

A suivre…

REVIEWS, please! taku. faites pas attention au fautes d'orthographes, je ne me suis pas relue ! ''


	5. I Une voix derrière le mur

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 5

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Même si tu ne peux plus les lire, je continuerai pour que tu ais une bonne surprise en rentrant !

Je remercie **Fushicho, Sogna, Onarluca, Thealie, Yami, Syt the Evil Angel, Thémis/Ambre (ma p'tite puce !), 4rine, Darkiliane, Mickaelle, Golden Sun 17, Alexia, Kyras01, Mad Maaaaaaaaaaad et Yumi4** pour leur encouragement ! Et désolée pour le retard ! Gomen !

J'vais répondre juste aux questions car je suis un peu pressée de mettre mon chap en ligne ! lol. :

**Onarluca :** C'est pas grave si t'as loupé un chap ! _smile_

**Thealie :** Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Pour la rencontre, tu as une petite surprise dans ce chap ! Bonne lecture !

**Yami :** Dans cette fic, les relations sont très ambiguës mais il y a des couples principales ! Tu verras lesquels, mais ça va être long car ma fic fera, au minimum, 30 chaps ! lol.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Tu verras Yami dans ce chap ! _smile._ Ca va commencer à bouger un peu ! Et pour les couples : surprises, surprises ! lol. Je pense que tu attendais un peu trop ce chap et j'en suis désolée.

**Thémis/Ambre :** lol. Vi, j'ai réussi à faire un Seto gentil ! C'est dur de manipuler en même temps son côté froid et son côté ambiguë envers Yugi. Lol. Yami sera là dans ce chap, par contre tu ne trouveras pas de réponse concernant l'amnésie de Yami ! dsl ! Pour Seto, tu ne le verras pas très mère poule ici car il rencontre son rival !

**Darkiliane :** lol. Ben, ne me fait pas une attaque ! Le couple principal est mon couple favori ! Je pense que tu sais maintenant ! lol. Toi aussi, tu es un auteur pleins de talent ! J'adore ta fic !

**Mickaelle :** T'en fais pas, tu seras prévenu ! _smile_

**Golden Sun 17 :** Pour ta question, je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chap car Yugi se la pose à lui-même. Ton p'tit Yami est présent dans ce chap, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! _smile_

**Alexia :** Tu verras Yami dans ce chap, et j'espère qu'il te donnera bonne impression ! _smile._ C'est vrai que Yugi est très convoité mais tu seras pourquoi dans 35 chaps, je pense ! lol.

**Yumi4 :** Elle arrive !lol. J'ai réussi à la finir ! _smile_

Watashi no Hikari

1ere Partie

Chapitre 5 : Une voix derrière le mur

Dans sa nouvelle chambre, Yugi est allongé sur son lit baldaquin cyan. Il n'arrête pas de penser, de réfléchir sur sa situation… et de son rêve. Dans le monde des songes, il était dans une petite pièce blanche, avec des jouets partout. Il ne s'avait pas où il avait atterrit, mais il était si bien dans cette pièce lumineuse. Puis il voyait une porte simple, de la même couleur que les murs, devant lui. Il n'y avait que la poignet marron qui contrastait avec le blanc. En regardant cette porte, une immense envie de l'ouvrir l'avait gagné. Mais, malheureusement, à peine avait-il dirigé sa main vers la poignet qu'il s'était réveillé.

Depuis, il n'a pas bougé. Il ressent qu'une chose lui a échappé pendant son rêve, une chose qu'il n'arrive pas à décrire. Mais il y a toujours ses même questions qui trottent dans sa tête : pourquoi avait-il soudainement très envi d'ouvrir cette porte ? Et aussi, pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse à lui ?

Il est, peut-être, naïf mais pas bête. Il avait remarqué comment les frères Kaïba le regardent, ainsi que leurs domestiques. Il a quelque chose en lui qui les attire, mais quoi ? Serais-ce son Puzzle, qui pend à son cou ? Ou autre chose ? Et pourquoi Seto le garde, alors qu'il sait très bien que Yami le cherche ? Yami est-il aussi mauvais ? Ou est-ce Seto qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, de peur de perdre quelque chose ?

Toujours des questions et encore des questions… Yugi commence à avoir mal au crâne à force de trouver des réponses… Mais… la pire des questions, auquel il ne trouve aucune réponse, aucun indice, c'était…

Quel est son rôle ?

Oui… Quel est son rôle dans tout cela ? Comment avait-il trouvé le Puzzle, alors qu'il y en a un autre dans ce monde ? Ou, peut-être, que c'est le Puzzle qui est venu à lui ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi y a-t-il deux Puzzles ? Est-ce normal ? Il ne le sait pas… Il ne sait rien… Yugi a l'impression qu'il joue dans un jeu, mais il ne connaît ni l'histoire principale, ni les règles du jeu…

Toutes ses pensées s'envolent quand Mokuba s'introduit, brutalement, dans la chambre de Yugi.

« Allez, allez, Yugi ! » s'écria l'enfant, très enthousiaste. « Fini de dormir, on sort avec Seto ! »

« H… Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Ben, pour t'acheter des vêtements, pardi ! Tu ne vas pas, quand même, te trimballer ses fringues tout le reste de ta vie ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Yugi, très surpris. « Non, je… je… »

« Allez, » fit Mokuba, prenant la main de Yugi et le tirant du lit. « Ne sois pas gêné par ce qu'on t'offre ! Et puis, tu fais partit de la famille maintenant, donc accepte les cadeaux que te donne ta famille ! »

« Fa… famille… ? Ma… famille… ? »

« Ben oui ! Tu es de notre famille, on ne veut pas te laisser tomber ! »

Yugi n'en revient pas de ce qu'il entend de la bouche de Mokuba. Ce mot 'famille' est si étranger pour lui mais, en même temps, si chaleureux. Malgré lui, Yugi verse des larmes avec un énorme sourire.

« Merci… merci… merci… »

En baissant la tête, Yugi se cache le visage de ses mains. Il est gêné de faire voir ce spectacle à Mokuba. Ce dernier était paniqué au début, mais, maintenant, il est attristé. Poussé par un élan, l'enfant prend l'ado dans ses bras. Yugi se raidit légèrement, car il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir une étreinte.

« Je pense… » commence Mokuba, d'une voix calme. « Que tu n'as pas été heureux là où tu étais, et j'espère que je pourrais combler ce manque de chaleur qui est en toi… Je l'espère sincèrement, Yugi… »

Yugi est de plus en plus surpris par la maturité de Mokuba et de ses mots doux. Inconsciemment, Yugi resserre l'étreinte en pleurant plus fort.

Si Yugi avait levé la tête, il aurait vu un Mokuba rouge pivoine.

Si Mokuba serait retourné, il aurait vu Seto dans le couloir, voyant et entendant tout.

Y.Y.Y.Y

« Saruwatari ! Tu restes à l'entrée du magasin ! Si tu vois ces perdants, tu me préviens tout de suite ! »

« Bien, maître Kaïba ! »

Seto abandonne son garde du corps et rejoint son frère et Yugi. Ces derniers farfouillent dans les T-shirts pour trouver les perles rares qui conviendraient au petit adolescent. En apercevant Seto, Yugi arrête ses recherches et fait un sourire :

« Je vous remercie encore, à Mokuba et à toi, de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. »

Seto cligne des yeux pendant un bref instant, surpris.

« C'est rien, Yugi, » dit le châtain, au regard fuyant. « C'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider. Et puis, ne me remercie pas autant. »

Yugi écarquille légèrement les yeux, surprise à son tour. Le petit adolescent remarqua une petite rougeur sur les joues de Seto. Il fait un grand sourire : c'est mignon.

Mokuba regarde la scène, le visage sombre. Voulant casser un peu l'ambiance, il prend le bras de Yugi et l'attire vers un autre endroit.

« Viens ! On va voir pour les pantalons ! »

Yugi se laisse emmener par le petit frère dans une nouvelle pièce. Il n'y a que des pantalons en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs… et surtout peu de monde. Cela surprend Yugi.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il peu de monde ? »

« Hé bien, faut dire que ce n'est pas gratuit ici ! » ironise Mokuba, lui montrant le prix d'un banal pantalon bleu foncé.

Yugi a les yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes en voyant le prix colossal. Mokuba se met à rire.

« Ne fait pas cette tête ! C'est pas si cher que ça ! »

« Pas si cher ? Il y a qu'en même trois chiffres devant la virgule ! »

Mokuba rie une nouvelle fois.

« On a un budget assez grand ! » dit Mokuba, faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah… Et vous êtes obligés de me payer des vêtements aussi chers ? » demande Yugi, timidement. « Je peux très bien me passer d'un petit T-shirt à trois euros et… »

« Non, non, non. Tu viens avec moi, on choisit et ne discute pas ! » fait Mokuba avec un énorme sourire.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Mokuba pose le dernier jogging dans la cabine d'essayage, à côté d'un Yugi ahuri par la montagne de vêtements qu'il doit essayer.

« Pendant que tu essayes tout ça, je vais chercher Seto, parce que on ne l'a pas vu depuis la dernière fois ! A plus tard et bonne chance ! »

Mokuba s'éloigne en riant joyeusement. Avec une tête pas possible, Yugi ferme la porte et regarde longuement la pile de vêtements avant d'attaquer.

Il enlève son T-shirt noir et l'accroche au portemanteau, qui se trouve à sa gauche. La cabine est très spacieuse et peut largement tendre ses bras perpendiculairement à son corps. Prenant le premier T-shirt sous la main, il l'observe avant de l'enfiler. C'est un T-shirt sans manches en cuir noir moulant. Le jaune doré du Puzzle ressort beaucoup plus sur cet habit.

Yugi fut attristé devant son reflet devant le miroir. Cet habit le fait penser à Yami, à sa façon de s'habiller. Étrangement, il lui manque énormément. Il ne le connaît pas mais, quand il l'avait vu à la télé, c'était comme si un lien s'est crée entre Yami et lui. Yugi soupire… Il veut le revoir, le voir en chair et en os. Pas dans une télévision. Mais est-ce possible ?

Le petit adolescent sort de ses pensées à cause d'un claquement de porte à sa droite. Il conclut que la cabine voisine est dorénavant occupée. Haussant les épaules, il s'apprête à enlever son T-shirt mais une chose étrange attire son regard… Le Puzzle bouge…

'Gigoter' serait le mot le plus exact. Yugi écarquille les yeux de stupeur : c'est bien la première fois que le Puzzle réagit ainsi ! Pourquoi se comporte-il ainsi ? On dirait qu'il essaye de le prévenir. Mais de quoi ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que…, » résonne une voix grave dans la cabine voisine.

Yugi tourne lentement la tête à droite, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles… Non… C'est pas possible… C'était…

… la voix de Yami…

Yugi entend que cette personne, de la cabine de droite, frappe sur le mur de sa propre cabine.

« Mon Puzzle bouge ! » s'écrie cette voix grave. « Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ? Ma lumière, réponds-moi ! »

Yugi éclate en sanglots… C'est bien Yami qui est dans cette cabine… Par un grand effort, le petit adolescent frappe en un petit coup sur le mur, en guise de réponse. Yami s'arrête, soudainement, entendant ainsi les pleurs de Yugi. Ce dernier, en respirant profondément, articule :

« Yami, c'est bien toi ? »

Malgré ce mur, Yugi peut ressentir la joie de Yami. Et sa voix lui prouve bien.

« Ma lumière… C'est vraiment toi… Ne pleure pas, je viens te chercher… »

Yugi entend son Yami sortir de sa cabine. L'ado aux yeux d'améthystes retire la sécurité et attend qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Il était si stressé mais, en même temps, si heureux. Il va le voir… Le voir et le toucher…

La porte s'ouvre lentement, mais, à peine que l'un quart soit ouvert, la porte se referme brutalement, à la grande surprise de Yugi… et de Yami.

Y.Y.Y.Y

La porte s'est refermée brutalement, arrachant ainsi sa main du poignet. Yami en fut très surpris, mais sa surprise se change en colère en voyant le pourquoi de cet événement soudain.

« Kaïba. »

Seto lui sourit, narquois. De sa main, il tient la porte de la cabine bien fermée. Les personnes autour d'eux préfèrent partir avant que cela ne dégénère. Le personnel n'essaye même pas de les séparer car qui peut bien être assez fou pour être contre un Kaïba ?

« Tient, tient ! Yami qui fait les emplettes ! Dans un magasin luxueux, en plus ! Le monde ne doit plus tourner dans le bon sens, je pense ! »

La tension est froide et très électrique. Seto le regarde avec des yeux froids et narquois et Yami le regarde avec des yeux qui peuvent tuer.

« Vire de là, Kaïba ! » s'écria Yami d'une voix dure.

« Et pourquoi ? Pour observer une demoiselle qui se déshabille ? Quel vicieux tu fais ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Si t'as fermé la porte c'est que tu sais très bien qui est à l'intérieur ! »

« Non, qui ? »

Yami ne peut plus se contenir. Le flash en oeil doré apparaît sur son front.

« Il y a ma Lumière ! T'as intérêt à dégager sinon… »

« Sinon tu me tues, c'est ça ? »

Seto rie d'un rire froid. Cela surpris quelque peu Yami, ainsi que Yugi, qui entend tout.

« Que tu es pathétique, Yami ! Tu recherches une chose dont tu ignores l'apparence et même le nom ! »

« Ce qui est sûr, » articula Yami, essayant de se calmer pour ne pas l'envoyer dans le Royaume des Ombres, « C'est que tu l'as ramène un peu de trop pour une personne qui a perdu contre moi ! »

Seto fait un sourire énigmatique, à la grande stupeur de Yami.

« Je n'ai perdu qu'un simple duel, mais, en réalité, j'ai gagné la guerre. Je t'ai devancé et je suis très haut de toi car moi, j'ai réussi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le châtain ne fait que sourire, le même sourire énigmatique avec un regard étrange. Yami ne comprend rien : pour Kaïba, perdre un duel, c'est comme perdre sa fierté, son honneur. Mais là, on dirait qu'il s'en fout royalement. C'est bizarre.

Yami fonce vers Kaïba, avec un regard déterminé.

« LAISSES-MOI PASSER ! »

Contre toute attente, Kaïba le laisse foncer sur la porte, qui s'ouvre brutalement. Yami écarquille les yeux…

…

…

Il n'y a personne…

L'œil sur le front du ténébreux disparaît à cause du choc. Ce dernier se tient contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Kaïba fait un sourire amusé puis murmure :

« Hé bien, on dirait que notre champion est victime d'hallucination. Veux-tu que je te trouve un psy ? »

« La ferme ! Dégage ! » hurla Yami.

En riant, Seto partit, le laissant seul. Après s'être quelque peu remis de ses émotions, Yami relève la tête et regarde plus attentivement la cabine où se trouvait sa Lumière. Des habits en masse, comme s'il voulait renouveler son armoire. Le ténébreux remarque un T-shirt noir accroché. Il se lève et le prend, délicatement. Vu la taille, sa Lumière est un enfant. Une odeur attire Yami. Ce dernier respire à fond le T-shirt et découvre un parfum de pêche… l'odeur de sa Lumière… Il sait dorénavant que cette voix qu'il avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il n'oubliera jamais sa voix… Une voix claire et douce, quelque peu troublée par des sanglots refoulés… La voix d'un garçon… Yami sourit à lui-même : sa Lumière est un humain.

Mais un chose le tracasse : comment sa Lumière peut avoir autant d'argent pour acheter tous ces vêtements ? Une idée lui vient à la tête. Il se tourne vers le couloir, où Kaïba avait empreinté pour sortit… Un doute s'installe dans son esprit…

Y.Y.Y.Y

Dans un couloir souterrain et un peu sombre, deux personnes marchent droit devant eux.

« Ouf ! Heureusement que j'avais vu ce qui se passait plus loin, sinon c'était mort ! » dit Mokuba, en prenant toujours la bras de Yugi.

« Oui, mais comment tu sais qu'il y a un passage secret ? » demanda Yugi.

Il a l'air d'être très triste dans ses yeux mais Mokuba ne le remarque pas.

« Ben, Seto va bientôt acheter ce magasin donc je me permets de regarder les plans du magasin et faire quelques petits modifications, comme le passage secret qui se trouve derrière la glace et qui mène directement près de la sortie de secours ! » explique Mokuba, fier de lui.

Yugi ne l'écoute qu'à moitié : il repense encore et encore à la voix de Yami et à la conversation que ce dernier avait eu avec Seto. Tout se dévoile désormais : Seto n'a rien à faire de lui ! Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de surpasser Yami, et comme Seto l'a trouvé avant lui, il est le gagnant de l'histoire. Étrangement, cela le pêne.

Mais sa tristesse la plus grande est de ne pas avoir vu son Yami. Mokuba était venu trop tôt et s'il avait refusé de le suivre, cela paraîtrait louche. Normalement, Yugi est amnésique et donc, ne connaît pas Yami. Que le Destin est cruel… Il ne pourra jamais rejoindre Yami… Jamais…

A cette pensée, Yugi verse des larmes. Paniqué, Mokuba serre encore plus son bras contre lui.

« Yugi ? Mais qu'est-ce… ? »

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, » supplie Yugi. « Laisses-moi… juste… verser toutes… mes larmes… »

Ceci dit, Yugi éclate en sanglots, devant un Mokuba impuissant.

A suivre…

REVIEWS, please! taku. faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes, je ne me suis pas relue ! ''


	6. I Evenement décisif

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 6

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Même si tu ne peux plus les lire, je continuerai pour que tu ais une bonne surprise en rentrant !

Je remercie **Syt the Evil Angel, Darkiliane, 4rine, Mickaelle, Thealie, Onarluca, Tsumenookamiryu, Regenerating Fire, Yumi4, Celestevladerchane, Golden Sun 17, Sogna **et** Kyuen **pour vos encouragements. Je suis désolée mais je ne répondrai pas à vos reviews dans ce chap, je suis trop pressés de la poster ce chap, donc m'en voulait pas, svp ! _big smile._

Watashi no Hikari

1ere Partie

Chapitre 6 : Évènement décisif

Yugi est dans sa chambre, assis au milieu du lit. Il est en train de regarder des cartes de Magic and Wizards, données par Mokuba il y a quelques heures. Donc, attendant le dîner, le petit adolescent observe attentivement chacune des cartes. Il tombe désormais sur le Magicien des Ténèbres et son cœur se gonfle de chagrin. C'est la carte préférée de Yami. Ce dernier l'avait même utilisé lors du duel contre Seto. Avec un sourire de tristesse, il dépose la carte sur un tas de cartes déjà observés pour piocher une carte inconnue.

Il en pioche et en regarde des vingtaines jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur une carte qui attire, grandement, son attention : le Magicien Noir du Chaos. Une carte qui ressemble au Magicien des Ténèbres, mais, en même temps, très différente. L'aura est différente. Yugi ne peut expliquer pourquoi mais le Magicien Noir du Chaos lui fait ressentir une protection, mêlée de tendresse. Sans s'apercevoir, des innombrables larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles et viennent se briser sur la carte.

« Mais… Mais… pourquoi je pleure ? »

Yugi est très surpris par ce qui se passe dans son être, et n'arrive pas à arrêter ses larmes. Pourquoi cette grande tristesse s'est installée en lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il envi d'être dans les bras du Magicien, alors qu'il sait très bien que ce n'est qu'une image sur un bout de carton ? Pourquoi cette personne aux cheveux d'ébène lui manque tant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Le petit adolescent serre la carte contre son cœur battant à tout rompt et laisse cette étrange tristesse sortir complètement de lui.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Yugi est maintenant à table avec Mokuba et Seto. Pour faire plaisir à Mokuba, il a mit quelques vêtements que Seto avait commandé il y a quelques jours. Yugi porte, désormais, un T-shirt jaune sans manche où est inscrit en rouge 'Love Me', étrange signification que Yugi préfère ignorer, un pantacourt vert kaki avec des chaînes accrochées à sa ceinture noire et des baskets noirs, où il a marqué KC ('Kaïba Corporation') en blanc sur le côté extérieur de la chaussure. Un ensemble que Mokuba adore…

Mais l'atmosphère, qui règne à table, est très silencieuse, voir tendue. Seto ne dit rien, et cela fait quelques jours qu'il est comme ça, Mokuba préfère ne rien dire à cause de l'humeur étrange de son frère, et Yugi est intimidé par cette pression donc ne dit rien aussi.

Soudain, Seto pose ses couverts et joint ses mains sous son menton, et tout ça avec une lenteur calculée. Ces gestes stoppent les deux autres en train de manger, intrigués. Le châtain ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir.

« Yugi, » appela Seto, avec une voix étrangement calme.

« Oui, » répondit ce dernier avec une petite voix, craignant la suite, ainsi que Mokuba.

« Dis-moi, il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à saisir. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Yami lors que tu es présumé amnésique ? »

C'est comme si un seau d'eau glacée s'est renversé dans les entrailles de Yugi. Ce dernier commence même à avoir des picotements dans ses mains et ses joues sont devenues aussi rouges que des cerises. Il se sent mal… très mal…

« Je… je… Je ne connais aucun Yami, » bégaye Yugi.

Sa gorge est très sèche et sa langue rappeuse.

« Petit menteur, » dit Seto, les yeux ouverts. « Je t'ai surveillé et tu l'as bien appelé 'Yami'. »

Son regard, posé sur Yugi, est glacé, et il garde un grand contrôle de lui-même, qui gène, au plus au point, Yugi. Ce dernier a un regard fuyant, et Mokuba ne dit rien, intrigué par ce qui va se passait.

« Tu… Tu me surveilles, maintenant ? » fait Yugi, la voix tremblante.

« Je t'ai toujours surveillé pour ton bien, et je voudrais savoir depuis quand tu nous as menti, Mokuba et moi. »

Yugi jette un regard rapide vers Mokuba : ce dernier a un regard blessé adressé au garçon aux yeux lilas. Ce dernier se mordille la lèvre inférieure, fixant son assiette encore pleine. Des larmes commencent à lui picoter les yeux… Oh non ! Pas encore !

« Je…, » commence Yugi, les mains serrant son pantacourt. « Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne suis même pas de ce monde ! Je suis pas cette Lumière que vous cherchez tant, je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant comme d'autres enfant ! Je ne suis rien ! »

« Mais Yugi…, » dit, doucement, Mokuba mais est interrompu par son grand frère, par un ricanement froid.

« Je vois, encore des mensonges, » raille Seto, avec un sourire froid.

Cette remarque blesse énormément Yugi. Ce dernier lui fait enfin face en se levant soudainement. Ses yeux, versant des larmes, expriment de la colère. Les deux Kaïba sont surpris par son attitude si brutale.

« C'est la vérité ! » s'écria Yugi, la voix brisée par ses sanglots étouffés. « Mais je vois que je ne suis pas le seul menteur dans l'histoire ! Tu me dis que c'est pour mon bien que tu me protèges mais c'est FAUX ! J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Yami, TOUT entendu ! Tu as été très gentil avec moi, protecteur, doux, mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'un masque, c'est ça ? Tu voulais juste surpasser Yami, te montrer plus fort que lui ! Je ne suis qu'un trophée qu'on doit faire voir à tout le monde, rien qu'un vulgaire objet de gloire ! Mais tu ne m'as jamais vu comme une personne ! Une personne, comme les autres, qui avait besoin d'aide, comme les autres ! Je ne suis rien pour toi, c'est ça ? Je ne suis même pas une connaissance pour toi ! Non, rien qu'une chimère que l'on nomme 'Lumière' ! Alors tu ne m'as jamais aimé, voir même apprécié ! Je pensais pouvoir être aimé dans cette famille, mais c'est FAUX ! TOUT EST FAUX ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Après avoir dit ces paroles blessantes, Yugi s'enfuit, en courant, éclatant ainsi en sanglots en arrivant dans sa chambre.

Seto a la tête légèrement blessée, ses yeux voilés par la culpabilité et la tristesse : il a été trop loin, il le sait. Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait… Yugi le déteste à présent…

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça, » lâche Mokuba, les yeux pleins de défis.

Seto relève la tête et le regarde.

« Je sais que tu es très froid envers les autres, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque. Un masque que tu enlèves avec moi… et même quand Yugi est présent ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi méchant envers une personne aussi pure ! »

« C'est peut-être qu'un masque, Mokuba ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'écrie le petit frère, rouge de colère. « Ca se voit très bien qu'il ne ferait pas le moindre mal ! Ca se voit dans ses yeux ! Même moi, malgré que je sois jeune, je le remarque et je sais très bien que tu le sais toi aussi ! Mais ça t'a pas empêché de lui blesser, de lui faire horriblement mal ! Il ne l'a pas, du tout, mérité ! »

Mokuba se lève puis quitte, à son tour, la pièce, laissant un Seto rongé par le remord.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Seto s'est décidé de monter se coucher. Enfin, s'il peut dormir après avoir vécu ça, et pense, sincèrement, qu'il n'a aucune chance de sombrer dans le sommeil.

A l'étage, Seto est sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre mais il croise Mokuba. Ce dernier a l'air sombre.

« T'es content de toi, j'espère, » chuchota le cadet, les sourcils froncés. « Yugi refuse de m'ouvrir, même de me parler ! Je ne peux que l'entendre pleurer ! Félicitation, grand frère ! »

Puis il quitte Seto, en courant. Ce dernier a le cœur serré… Pourquoi est-il si triste ? C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive…

Y.Y.Y.Y

Le lendemain, Seto est à son bureau, en train de pianoter son clavier d'ordinateur, dans sa immense salle de travaille. D'autres ordinateurs, mais éteints, sont posés sur des petits meubles, contre les murs, et les fils, les reliant, sont fort nombreux. Habillé en pull noir et en pantalon noir moulant, le châtain s'efforce à travailler pour ne pas sombrer dans ses pensées. Il n'a revu ni Mokuba, ni Yugi. Et, à l'intérieur de lui, il en est un peu heureux car, s'il devait rencontrer Yugi dans un couloir, que dirait-il ? Quel comportement devais-t-il avoir dans ce moment là ? Il n'en a aucune idée… C'est la première fois qu'il est confronté à ce genre de dilemme et il faut le dire : les sentiments humains sont très compliqués.

Soudain, il entend des personnes se disputer au loin, puis la porte s'ouvre brutalement, laissant place à Yami et ses amis. Des gardes sont présents aussi.

« Je veux te parler, Kaïba ! » dit Yami, d'une voix dure.

« Nous sommes navrés, Monsieur Kaïba, » s'excusent les gardes. « Ils ont forcé le chemin et comme ils courent vite… »

« Laissez-nous, » soupire Seto, éteignant son ordi.

« Bien, » disent-ils, s'inclinant, légèrement, la tête puis partent, en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Seto joint ses doigts sous son menton et regarde, chacun son tour, les personnes qui se présentent devant lui : Yami, Jôno, Anzu, Honda et Ryou.

« Hé bien, je vois que vous êtes au grand complet, » dit Seto, narquois.

« Ne change pas de conversation ! » fait Yami, les sourcils froncés.

Seto hausse les épaules, dénoue ses doigts puis s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège en cuivre, tout avec un petit sourire qui énerve, grandement, Yami et les autres.

« Je suis fort surpris que vous êtes venus ici. Avez-vous un problème ? »

« Te fout pas de nous, Kaïba ! » s'écria Jôno, serrant les poings.

« Tait-toi, Jôno, » tranche Yami, fixant les yeux bleus glace de son rival. « C'est mon problème ! »

« Mais, Yami…, » commence Jôno, surpris, mais se fait couper par son ami.

« Où est ma Lumière ? » hurla ce dernier.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Yugi erre, depuis un petit moment, dans divers couloirs, mais prend garde à rester assez éloigner de la salle où Seto a l'habitude de travailler. Il a remit l'ensemble que Mokuba aime : même s'il est fâché avec l'aîné, le petit frère n'est pour rien. Et c'est même avec plaisir qu'il s'est habillé comme hier, mettant ainsi sa carte, le Magicien Noir du Chaos, dans sa poche de pantacourt. Étrangement, il se sent en sécurité auprès de cette carte.

Assez de voyager comme une âme sans but, il s'arrête et se pose, le dos contre le mur. Abaissant la tête, il tient entre ses mains le Puzzle Millénaire. Cette chose est le fruit de tous ces événements étranges. C'est grâce à elle qu'il est passé d'un monde à l'autre, sans s'apercevoir. S'amuse-t-elle avec lui ? Ce Puzzle doit bien avoir un but pour qu'elle ait pris la décision de le faire venir ici. Pourquoi est-il venu jusqu'à lui ? Et pourquoi a-t-il bougé dès que Yami était là, puis plus rien quand Yugi s'est éloigné de lui ? Le Puzzle est-il vivant ? A-t-il une conscience ?

Une présence, près de lui, lui fait sortir de ses pensées. Relevant la tête, il rencontre Saruwatari.

« Oh, b'jour ! » dit Yugi, avec un petit sourire mignon.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, » répond le garde, inclinant, légèrement, la tête.

Puis vient le silence. Yugi sent bien que Saruwatari le fixe derrière ses lunettes noires. Mais pourquoi ce dernier reste immobile et ne dit rien ? Gêné d'être la source de son observation, Yugi fait deux pas, s'éloignant ainsi du garde, et se retourne :

« Euh, je m'en vais, » dit, timidement, Yugi. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Monsieur, » répond le garde, inclinant encore, légèrement, la tête.

Le petit adolescent le trouve un peu bizarre. Il a très envi de partir d'ici, et entreprend même de le faire en continuant le long couloir.

Tout d'un coup, il sent un bras le tenir fermement contre un corps et un mouchoir, humide, se referme sur son nez. En haletant, Yugi reconnaît du chloroforme. Malgré cette prise, qui l'emprisonne avec force, le garçon aux yeux rubis, se débat mais rien à faire… Il est trop faible… Ses forces l'abandonnent… Ses paupières sont devenues très lourdes… Une grande envie de dormir le prend totalement… Il ne peut plus résister à Morphée… Ses yeux se ferment et le plonge dans un doux sommeil…

Après avoir vérifié qu'il dorme bien, Saruwatari le pose, délicatement, sur le sol.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » murmure-t-il. « Mais j'ai reçu des ordres. »

Le garde met sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite sphère gris perle. Avec sa main libre, il fait en sorte que la tête de Yugi soit bien en face de lui puis, de l'autre main, dirige la sphère au-dessus du front de l'endormi. Quelques instants plus tard, la sphère brille, d'une couleur blanche, illuminant ainsi le front. Un fin faisceau lumineux se dirige vers cette partie éclairée et atteint le milieu du front, dévoilant, aux yeux du garde, un étrange symbole encore plus flashant que la sphère elle-même.

« Le signe de la Lumière, » chuchote la garde pour lui-même. « C'est bien lui. »

Légèrement au loin, derrière une porte, Mokuba a tout vu et tout entendu. Il avait vu que le garde endormait Yugi et le petit garçon voulait le secourir mais, quand il a vu cette étrange sphère grise, il s'était rabattu à son idée, voulant savoir ce que ce traître de Saruwatari avait l'intention de faire. Mais maintenant qu'il en a assez vu et entendu, il se précipite vers l'homme et le percute de plein fouet, le bousculant ainsi de côté. Ce dernier, se retournant comme un démon, est très surpris et en colère. Mokuba remarque que la sphère, dans la main du garde, a repris son apparence normale, ainsi que le front de Yugi.

« Va-t-en ! Laisse Yugi tranquille ! » hurle Mokuba, le regard haineux.

« Il faut dire que tu as du cran, gamin ! » dit l'homme, en riant. « Mais tu m'as facilité la tâche, plutôt qu'autre chose ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclame Mokuba, clignant des yeux, surpris.

« Monsieur Pegasus m'a chargé de kidnapper la Lumière… mais aussi toi ! »

Écarquillant les yeux et impuissant à cause de son jeune âge, Mokuba voit le mouchoir, humidifié de chloroforme, se diriger vers lui. C'est trop tard…

Y.Y.Y.Y

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit Seto.

Cette réponse augmente la colère des cinq autres.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi, » crache Yami, une lueur d'envie de tuer dans ses yeux. « Dans le magasin, j'ai vu sa cabine d'essayage et ma Lumière ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter tout ça ! »

« Peut-être est-ce une personne riche. »

« Oui, peut-être, mais pourquoi as-tu autant protégé cette porte ? Je te connais de trop, Kaïba ! Tu te contrefiches si j'ai envi de voir une fille peu habillée dans sa cabine, mais tu as, quand même, refusé d'ouvrir cette porte ! Tu savais très bien qui était à l'intérieur ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches tant ? »

« Tu me fatigues, » dit simplement Seto, l'air ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » répète le ténébreux, les poings tellement serrés qu'il coupe la circulation du sang.

« Ca te consume, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Seto, un sourire glacial. « Ca te consume que tu as perdu ta Lumière alors qu'elle était juste devant toi. »

« J'VAIS TE…, » hurle Yami, l'œil doré commençant à apparaître sur son front, mais est interrompu par un bruit sourd.

« Qu'est-ce que…, » s'exclame Seto, levant, enfin, ses fesses de son siège.

Tous les ordinateurs s'allument et un homme, à la longue chevelure argentée, apparaît dans chaque écran, même dans celui de Seto.

« Hello, tout le monde ! » dit cette homme, d'un air joyeux et gamin.

« C'est qui ce type ? » demande Honda, perplexe.

« Maximilien Pegasus, le créateur de Magic and Wizards, » répondit Yami, devenu plus calme à cause de la surprise.

« Quoi ? » s'exclament Jôno, Ryou, Anzu et Honda.

« Yes, c'est bien moi ! » dit Pegasus, faisant un clin d'œil.

« Que faites-vous dans mes écrans d'ordinateurs ? » demanda Seto, avec un air froid.

« Oh, Seto boy, tu pourrais faire un accueil plus chaleureux quand même ! » dit le milliardaire, d'un air faussement outré.

« Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre, » raille Seto.

« Très bien, très bien ! Je suis venu vous prévenir que j'ai organisé un tournoi de Magic and Wizards dans mon île, le 'Royaume des Duellistes' ! Vous aurez, Yami boy et toi, une invitation dans vos boîtes à lettre d'ici demain. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande Yami, légèrement surpris.

« Mais, Yami boy, il ne faut pas oublié que tu as réussi à vaincre Seto boy ! » répondit Pegasus, un sourire gamin.

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas, » lâche Seto.

« Moi non plus, » dit Yami.

« Oh, oh ! Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez refuser. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demandent Yami et Seto, commençant en avoir marre de ce clown.

Pegasus fait un sourire étrange.

« Je possède les plus précieuses choses auxquels vous tenez. Comment les reprendre si vous ne venez pas m'affronter ? »

Yami et Seto écarquillent les yeux… Les plus précieuses choses…?

« Hé oui ! » s'exclame le milliardaire, joyeusement. « Yami boy, je possède des informations sur ta Lumière… Oh, pardon ! Je veux dire 'la' Lumière ! »

« COMMENT ? » s'écrient Yami et Seto.

Les autres sont bouches bées. Devant ces têtes, l'homme, à la chevelure argentée, rie. Non… Il ne va rien dire… Seto l'espère… C'est sa Lumière ! A personne d'autre !

« OÙ EST-IL ? » demande Yami, s'avançant vers un écran d'ordi.

« Hé ho, Yami boy ! Je ne vais rien dire, ce ne serait pas du jeu ! Et toi, Seto boy, les deux êtres les plus chers à ton âme sont entre mes mains ! »

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux… Mokuba… Yugi… C'est… C'est pas possible… Le châtain semble désemparé… Et les autres s'en aperçoivent car il est pâle comme un linge et ses yeux sont devenus brumeux…

« Tant fait pas ! » ajoute Pegasus. « Ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Je ne ferais pas le moindre mal. Tu sais, l'un d'eux m'est très précieux. »

Kaïba sait très bien que cet enfoiré parle de Yugi. Retrouvant sa force, son regard devient noir de colère.

« Si tu touches à un de leurs cheveux, je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

« Oh, oh ! Le lion se réveille, on dirait ? »

C'est bien la première fois que les cinq autres voient Seto dans cet état. Faut dire que Yami n'est pas mieux non plus : il a l'air perdu dans ses plus profondes pensées. Il est un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

« Hé bien donc, je vous retrouverai plus tard, dans le 'Royaume des Duellistes' ! Bye ! »

Puis les écrans s'éteignent en même temps. Un silence règne pendant quelques minutes puis Ryou brise le silence :

« C'est qui cette deuxième personne ? »

« Ca te regarde absolument pas ! » crache Seto.

« Hé dis donc, » se fâche Jôno, « Si t'as quelque chose à dire, je… »

« On rentre, » coupe Yami.

« KOI ? » fait Jôno. « Mais… »

« On rentre ! » répéta le ténébreux plus durement.

Ryou, Jôno, Honda et Anzu obéissent. Yami se dirige vers la porte, mais, avant de la franchir, dit :

« A plus tard, je pense, »

Puis il quitte la pièce, laissant un Seto qui peut enfin laisser tomber son masque sans que personne ne puisse le voir.

A suivre…

REVIEWS, please! taku. 


	7. I La Chambre de l'autre âme

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 7

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Même si tu ne peux plus les lire, je continuerai pour que tu ais une bonne surprise en rentrant !

Je remercie **Syt the Evil Angel, Onarluca, Golden Sun 17, Sogna, Regenerating Fire, Kyuen, Celestevladerchane, Neko, Mickaelle, Yumi4, Estelle01 et Thealie.**

**Syt the Evil Angel :** lol. J'espère que tu n'as pas envi de me torturer car je n'aime pas souffrir ! lol. (ça doit faire mal quand même les pics à escargots !) Pour le Magicien du Chaos, je pense que tu as touché dans le mile ! Tu es très chanceuse toi ! lol. Bikous !

**Onarluca :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Mais ce chap sera plus court, désolée ! smile. Bikous !

**Golden Sun 17** : Pour le doublage, j'ai pris dans le manga, traduit en français ! Je ne savais pas que le doublage canadien était comme ça ! smile. Vi, c'est vrai que Yugi est très convoité mais tu sauras pourquoi bien plus tard ! C'est vrai que je vais torturer 'un p'tit peu' Yugi, Yami et les autres ! Attention, chuis pas sado ! lol. Bikous !

**Sogna :** Oui, c'est vrai que la malchance règne sur nos héros mais ils vont se rattraper, tant fait pas ! Je pense même que Yami et Yugi pourront se voir un peu avant la fin du tournoi ! smile. Bikous !

**Regenerating Fire :** Oui, je vais tout tracer (enfin, je vais sauter les étapes les plus chiantes : les duels !) ainsi que les autres saisons ! Pas tous je pense, faudrait que je voie tout ça ! smile. Tout ça en ajoutant, comme tu l'as dit, quelques petits trucs à moi, comme du YamixYugixSeto et du mystère, etc. C'est gentil que tu me dises que je ne manque pas d'originalité ! Je me creuse beaucoup la tête pour trouver des choses qui marcheront plus tard dans cette fic, mais je pense que je devrais marquer tout ça sur un morceau de papier ! lol. Mai chuis un peu fainéante, j'ai pas envi ! Bikous !

**Kyuen :** T'en fait pas, Yugi trouvera bientôt (enfin, pas tout de suite, mais bon !) le bonheur avec Yami et je pense que ça avance dans ce chap : ils se rapprochent ! Bikous !

**Celestevladerchane :** Ne t'énerve pas ! lol. Tu sauras, dans le prochain chap, pourquoi Pegasus a besoin de Yugi. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise tant, j'espère que ce chap te comblera, même s'il est plus court que le précédent. Dis-moi des nouvelles, ok ? smile. Bikous !

**Neko :** Ouah, tu as tout dévoré ? Je retire mon chapeau !lol. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chap que les précédent ! Et merci pour les félicitations, cela me va droit au cœur ! smile. Bikous !

**Mickaelle :** Mais non, t'es pas chiante ! Je pense que c'est normal de prévenir ! Ne te pose plus que question, je t'enverrai un mail à chaque fois quand le moment sera venu ! smile. Ben, le problème c'est que c'est plus court que le précédent ! lol. Désolée… C'est cool que tu écris un roman ! Sans être indiscrète, puis-je savoir sur quoi tu écris ? Le thème, l'histoire, etc. Je m'y intéresse ! smile. Bikous !

**Yumi4 :** J'ai mit Pegasus car je vais tracer quelques saisons de Yugioh, et, malheureusement, j'ai besoin de Pegasus ! lol. J'espère que ce chap te plaira ! smile. Bikous !

**Estelle01 :** Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras, comme le reste de ma fic ! smile. Bisous !

**Thealie :** C'est vrai que voir Yugi en pétard et mettre en place Seto est comme un bol d'air ! Malgré son masque de chagrin et de cristal, faut pas mettre en colère Yugi !lol. Vi, tu verras Yugi dans ce chap ! En fait, on parle plus de Yami et de Yugi dans ce chap ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! lol. Tu penses que Yami est vindicatif ? Ben, normalement, non, mais là, je m'interroge. Où vois-tu qu'il est comme cela car peut-être ai-je fait une bêtise ? lol. Bikous !

**Désolée, mais ce chap est plus court que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! lol. Allez, bonne lecture ! (et veuillez pardonner ces infâmes fautes d'orthographe ! smile.)**

Watashi no Hikari

1ere Partie

Chapitre 7 : La Chambre de l'autre âme

Une petite pièce close… Aucune fenêtre, juste une porte… Aussi lumineuse que la lumière même… De nombreux jouets partout… Un petit être allongé, sur le ventre, au centre de la salle… Deux paupières s'ouvrent laissant place à deux magnifiques rubis candides… Son nom… Yugi Mouto…

Yugi cligne, lentement, les yeux, essayant de se réveiller. Se redressant et se mettant sur les genoux, il secoue sa tête, voulant à tous prix faire disparaître le sommeil. Une fois les idées misent en place, il regarde autour de lui… C'est la même pièce que dans ses rêves. Est-il dans ses rêves ou l'a-t-on mit ici dans un but précis ? Balayant ses questions de sa tête, il se lève et se frotte les yeux en baillant. Dis donc, il a bien du mal à sortir de son sommeil. C'est étrange… Est-ce à cause du chloroforme que Saruwatari lui a posé sur le nez ? Yugi hausse les épaules, se fichant un peu de se qu'on a pu bien lui faire. Il est bien ici… comme s'il est chez lui…

Le petit adolescent fixa, désormais, la porte close. La poignet n'attend que sa main pour l'ouvrir… Mais… Que vas-t-il découvrir derrière ? Une réponse ou encore des questions ? La vérité ou le mensonge ? Qu'importe ce qu'il va découvrir, il sait juste qu'il doit ouvrir cette porte… Son corps le veut… Son esprit, ainsi que son cœur… Priant pour qu'on ne lui trouble pas son sommeil, il se dirige vers elle, tendant sa main.

_Bom Bom_

Ses petits doigts pâles effleurent la poignet… Elle est lisse mais chaude…

_Bom Bom_

Avalant sa salive, il abaisse la poignet…

_Bom Bom **Bom**_

Puis ouvre.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Un adolescent est prit de vertige. Pour ne pas tomber en arrière, il se tient au bord de la table, fermant les yeux.

« Yami ? Ca va ? » s'inquiète une brunette, au nom d'Anzu.

« Oui, oui ! » murmure ce dernier, attendant que le vertige passe. « Juste un petit vertige. »

Pour plus de confort, Yami s'assoit, bientôt imité par Anzu, assise en face de lui.

« Tu devrais manger un peu plus, » conseille la fille, d'une voix un peu mielleuse.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » répond son ami, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Le vertige est passé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es têtu ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec une pointe de colère. « Je comprends que tu te soucies de ta Lumière en permanence, mais, si tu ne prends pas des forces, comment veux-tu te battre contre ce Pegasus, celui qui pourra, peut-être, t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches tant ? »

Songeur, Yami tourne, légèrement, la tête vers la boîte qui se trouve sur la table. Cette même boîte, qu'il a reçu ce matin, avec l'invitation de Pegasus, le gant et deux étoiles. Faisant un petit sourire, il regarde enfin Anzu :

« Oui, tu as raison. Je mangerai quand Grand-père rentrera. »

« J'espère bien ! » dit Anzu, avec un énorme sourire.

Yami lui sourit, en guise de réponse. Puis il s'assoit plus confortablement, les jambes et les bras croisés, regardant un point invisible sur la table. Anzu voit bien que son ami est encore repartit dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'il est assez songeur habituellement, mais, depuis la rencontre avec Pegasus, il est de moins en moins présent. Physiquement oui, mais pas mentalement.

« Yami…, » appelle son amie. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Ce dernier lève la tête, l'air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

« Tu es très songeur ces temps-ci, et, dès fois, quand on te parle, tu nous réponds pas. Tu es tellement plongé dans tes pensées que, parfois, tu ne nous entends même pas. »

« Désolé. »

Anzu secoue sa tête, négativement.

« Non, Yami. Il n'y a pas de 'désolé'. Ce n'est pas ça que nous… que j'attend. Quelque chose te préoccupe et je ne pense pas qu'il n'y a que la rencontre avec Pegasus qui est pour quelque chose. »

Yami cligne des yeux puis soupire, avec un petit sourire de défaite.

« Tu es très perspicace, » dit-il.

« C'est le don que nous avons, nous les filles ! » rie Anzu.

Anzu se calme presque aussitôt, puis, avec un sourire, attend une explication de Yami. Ce dernier soupire encore une fois et regarde sur le côté.

« C'est à cause de ce rêve… »

« Un rêve ? » répète la fille, clignant des yeux, surprise.

« Oui. Tu sais que je peux avoir accès à ma Chambre de mon âme grâce à mon Puzzle Millénaire. Depuis quelques jours, et à chaque soir, je rêve que je suis dans ma Chambre de mon âme, près d'une porte que je n'avais jamais vu… Une porte avec un œil, identique à celui du Puzzle, incrusté dessus. »

Anzu écoute attentivement, ne loupant pas une miette de cette explication mystérieuse.

« Ma Chambre est très complexe. Différents chemins mènent à différents endroits, comme un labyrinthe, et je n'ai pas tout exploré. Toutes les portes sont identiques sauf celle dont je te parle. Et, étrangement, j'ai envi de l'ouvrir, très envi même. Un désir incontrôlable m'empare à chaque fois que je vois cette porte. »

Yami regarde ses mains puis serre ses poings, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais… à chaque fois que je me dirigeai vers cette porte, je me réveillai en sursaut, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne voulait pas que je sache qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière ! »

Il desserre ses poings puis croise ses bras sur la table, en regardant, droit dans les yeux, une Anzu rouge.

« Et puis hier, j'ai réussi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demande Anzu, d'une petite voix, le regard fuyant.

« Un petit couloir qui mène à un cul-de-sac des deux côtés… Et… il y avait une porte blanche en face de la mienne… »

« Un porte blanche ? » s'exclame Anzu, qui, enfin, regarde Yami.

Ce dernier hoche la tête puis cache son visage dans ses mains.

« Mais je me suis encore réveillé ! Je suis sûr… Je suis sûr que cette porte mène à ma Lumière ! Je ne peux pas le prouver, ni comment l'expliquer mais je le sais ! »

« Et… en temps normal, en dehors de tes rêves, as-tu trouvé cette porte ? »

« Oui, car, dorénavant, dès que je vais dans ma Chambre, j'apparais juste en face de la porte ! Avant, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça… avant, j'apparaissais dans divers endroits mais jamais ici… Et j'ai l'impression que cette porte-là n'était pas avant… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je suis déjà passé sur cette grande place et il y avait seulement un mur, mais pas de porte… »

Anzu ne dit rien, elle attend la suite. Les mains de Yami délivre son visage et se pose, lourdement, sur la table. Son ami a l'air perdu.

« Je l'ai ouverte ce matin… Mais, au lieu de trouver ce couloir et cette porte blanche, je n'ai trouvé que le néant… le gouffre… »

Voyant que Yami s'enfonce dans son désespoir, Anzu s'exclame, avec un tout qui veut être joyeux :

« Tant fait pas, Yami ! Tu trouveras toutes tes réponses sur le 'Royaume des Duellistes' ! Ne te creuse pas la tête pour rien, tu te rends malade plutôt qu'autre chose ! »

« Ouais, » dit-il, maussade. « Tu as sûrement raison. »

Anzu continue à sourire mais son sourire s'efface peu à peu car elle voit bien que sa bonne humeur n'a pas trop effet sur lui. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur : une question lui brûle la langue… Doit-elle lui demander ? C'est un peu risquer mais… qui ne tente à rien…

« Dis, Yami, » commence-t-elle, avec une voix très douce. « Tu nous dis que tu dois chercher ta Lumière, mais, comment sais-tu que tu dois la chercher, et même comment sait-tu qu'elle existe, puisque tu ne l'as jamais vu, ni même entendu parlé ? »

Cette fois, le ténébreux la regarda dans les yeux. Il a un regard mauvais. Anzu comprend tout de suite qu'elle a marché sur un terrain miné. Soudain, son ami se lève puis se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard pleins de remord d'Anzu.

« Je vais voir comment va Jôno ! » dit Yami, d'une voix dure et glaciale.

Se mordant, cette fois, la lèvre, elle risque de dire :

« C'est vrai que tu as donné une étoile pour qu'il puisse gagner pour sa sœur. »

Yami ne lui répond pas. Il ouvre la porte, prenant soin de mettre une veste avant, puis partit, laissant seule Anzu.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Yugi est désormais dans un petit couloir assez étroit, débauchant, des deux côtés, à un cul-de-sac. Juste en face de lui se trouve une étrange porte dorée, avec un œil incrusté dessus. Le petit adolescent frisonne : la porte est un peu lugubre, ainsi que ses murs qui forment la salle derrière. On dirait qu'il y a des sortes de grosses veines plantées dedans. C'est assez bizarre !

Soudain, Yugi croit entendre quelque chose qui vient derrière cette porte. Des murmures plus précisément… d'un homme. Une voix inconnue mais, mystérieusement, familière. Ce n'est pas la voix de Yami mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix qui réchauffe de bonheur le cœur de Yugi. Ce dernier ne sait pas pourquoi un tel phénomène, mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il veut le voir.

Il pose sa main sur la poignet glaciale puis l'abaisse… Il prend un petit élan pour pouvoir l'ouvrir…

Et…

Yugi se réveille en sursaut. Haletant, il passe ses mains sur son visage, essuyant ainsi la sueur qui perlent. Un rêve… Un rêve un peu trop réel à son goût… Mais, malgré sa défaite, il a réussi une chose : il a ouvert la porte blanche… Il fait un sourire à lui-même… Maintenant, il doit savoir qui était cet homme derrière la porte…

Abaissant ses mains de son visage, il regarde le lit où il est assis… Attend… Ce n'est pas son lit ! Ce lit est beaucoup plus grand que le sien et les draps sont blancs, brodés avec du fil dorés. Des souvenirs lui viennent en mémoires… Oh non ! Il se souvient du chloroforme et de l'étrange attitude de Saruwatari… Où est-il désormais ?

« Tu es chez moi… »

Surpris, Yugi lève la tête, rapidement, vers l'endroit d'où provient cette voix. Un homme, à la longue chevelure argenté et au costar cravate rouge, est assis dans un fauteuil en cuivre, regardant par la fenêtre.

« J'attendais que tu sois réveillé, » dit cet homme, en se retournant vers le petit adolescent. « Yugi boy… »

De son œil gauche brille quelque chose grâce aux rayons du soleil. Un éclat doré persiste derrière ses mèches argentées… Cela ressemble à… un œil doré, le même que celui de son Puzzle, incrusté à la place de son vrai œil. Yugi est apeuré par cet étranger. Ce dernier, avec un sourire narquois, se lève et se dirige, lentement, vers l'ado aux yeux rubis. Ce dernier serre le drap contre lui, tremblant de peur. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

'_Au secours… Aidez-moi… S'il vous plaît ! Y… Yami, aide-moi ! Yami ! YAMI, J'AI PEUR !'_

Y.Y.Y.Y

'_YAMI, J'AI PEUR !'_

Yami lève, subitement, la tête, faisant sursauter, comme un diable, Jôno.

« Non, mais t'es pas bien ! » aboie le blond, tenant sa poitrine. « J'ai failli d'avoir une attaque ! »

La colère de Jôno disparaît, laissant place à de l'inquiétude, en voyant le visage décomposé de Yami.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » demande Jôno, prenant Yami par les épaules.

Ce dernier le regarde avec des yeux brumeux pendant quelques instant puis souffle :

« J'ai entendu ma Lumière m'appeler… »

Jôno est surpris, mais sa stupeur grandit en observant que Yami a changé d'expression sur son visage : il y avait de la rage et de la haine.

« Pegasus m'a menti ! Il n'a pas d'information au sujet de ma Lumière ! Non, IL A MA LUMIEME ! »

**A suivre…**


	8. I Ce que je suis

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 8

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis ! Même si tu ne peux plus les lire, je continuerai pour que tu ais une bonne surprise en rentrant !

**A cause d'un problème familial, je pourrais allez très peu sur l'ordi. J'espère que vous m'excuserez. Encore désolée.**

Je remercie **Mickaelle, Onarluca, Celestevladerchane, Regenerating Fire, Madrik and Sam Pegasus, Yumi4, Syt the Evil Angel, Sogna, Neko, Golden Sun 17, Kairi Sakura Potter, Estelle01, Thealie, Ambre/Thémis, Chise, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, 4rine, Yumi44, Orieul et Mini Pouce06.**

Répondes aux questions posées :

**Mickaelle : **Vi, c'est normal qu'il les appelle 'boy' car j'ai prit cette façon de parler dans le manga ! C'est assez marrant ! Puis ça me fait encore vraiment plaisir que toutes mes histoires te plaisent tant, je ferais les efforts nécessaire pour ne pas te décevoir. Il n'y aura que le temps qui sera le point noir. J'espère que tu comprendras. Et puis, si tu as un roman à me présenter, montre-le moi, je serai ravie de le lire.

**Yumi4 : **Ben, Yami est très dur envers lui-même et envers les autres sans son Yugi. Par contre, avec son complément, son côté dur s'apaise. J'espère que ça t'aidera ! lol

**Sogna : **Non, 'boy' est une façon de parler de Pegasus, comme dans le manga (sourire) ! Ce dernier dit à chaque fois le mot 'boy' après le nom d'un garçon et 'girl' après le nom d'une fille.

**Golden Sun 17 : **Sadique ? Non… lol… quoique…

**Kairi Sakura Potter : **Vi, Yugi est trouillard lol ! En fait, je prend la même attitude de Yugi dans le début de l'anime. (sourire)

**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : **Non, c'n'est pas indiscret, t'en fait pas lol ! J'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18 au mois de mars ! Mais dis, qu'est-ce qui t'as marqué dans ma façon d'écrire ? Chuis curieuse…

**Orieul : **Un lemon est prévu normalement mais pas pour le moment. (sourire) Je vous le dirai à toutes dès le lemon sera proche.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, etc. J'espère que cela ne nuira pas à la lecture, et sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Watashi no Hikari

1ere Partie

Chapitre 8 : Ce que je suis… ?

Yugi, sous l'effet de la peur, se cache sous les draps. De son acte, il entend un petit rire de la part de l'étranger. Le petit adolescent sait très bien que cet homme se moque de son attitude enfantine, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il se maudit à lui-même pour être incapable de se tenir comme un homme… Non, il reste et restera toujours un enfant… Un enfant, qui, bientôt, se fera dévorer par le loup.

Pleins d'idées traversent l'esprit de Yugi sur ce que va lui faire cet homme. Plus les images horribles défilent dans son esprit, plus il sent des douloureux spasmes nerveux dans son ventre. C'est insupportable ! Comment est-il arrivé ici, sans que personne le remarque ? Peut-être que Seto se fiche de lui après tout ? Il avait prit un coup dans sa fierté de Kaïba la dernière fois, et donc, voulait se venger ? Yugi ne sait pas… Ne sait plus… Il sait juste que cet homme va lui faire quelque chose d'horrible. Son heure serait donc arrivée ?

/**_Ma Lumière ? Tu m'entends ?_**/

Yugi écarquille les yeux de stupeur en entendant cette voix familière… qui provient de sa tête…? Il ferme ses paupières, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il devient complètement pathétique… Dans un moment comme ceci, il s'imagine la voix de Yami dans sa tête… Peut-être que Yugi s'est crée une illusion rassurante ? Est-il devenu fou…?

/**_Je t'en prie, réponds-moi…_**/

La voix de Yami a encore fait surface dans son esprit ? Yugi se demande, maintenant, si c'est vraiment un effet de son imagination ou un fait réel. S'accrochant à cette brindille d'espoir, il tente de créer une réponse dans son esprit.

/_Yami…?_/

Étrangement, Yugi ressent une douce chaleur dans son coeur. Inconsciemment, il porte ses mains sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour apprécier plus amplement ce sentiment… qui n'est pas le sien.

/**_Ô Ra, comme je suis heureux de t'entendre… Tellement heureux…_**/

Laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues roses, Yugi se sourit à lui-même… Un magnifique sourire qui illumine son visage pâle…

/_Moi aussi, Yami…_/

/**_Oui, je peux le sentir… Dans mon cœur…_**/

/_Je… Je ne peux pas le croire… Croire que je te parle…/_

_/**Ma Lumière, j'ai tout fait pour te trouver. S'il te plait, crois en moi.**_/

/_Yami, je…_/

Mais soudain, le drap, qui couvre le petit corps de Yugi, est retiré et jeté au loin. Les yeux rubis rencontre des yeux de couleur bois. Cet homme, que le petit adolescent a oublié pendant quelques instants, lui adresse un sourire étrange :

« Coucou ! Hé bien, on veut jouer à cache-cache ? J'adore jouer… »

Sa voix est traînante et moqueuse. Instinctivement, Yugi se redresse et sort du lit comme un diable. Voyant qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir, il se plaque contre le mur, endroit le plus reculé de cet homme. 'Reculé' est bien un faible mot, car seulement quelques mètres les séparent.

Regardant l'homme s'avancer, lentement comme un félin, vers lui, Yugi se laisse tomber tout contre le mur, tremblant comme sa proie.

/**_Ma Lumière ? Qu'y a t'il ?_**/

Ses yeux rubis expriment la terreur, l'angoisse de ce qui va se passer.

/**_Je t'en prie, parle-moi !_**/

Ses phrases résonnent dans sa tête. Ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme, il ne peut que créer cette pensée :

/_Cet homme… Il va me faire du mal…_/

Soudain, Yugi sent ses tripes se nouer et des aiguilles dans son cœur… La colère, la haine… Les émotions de Yami…

/**_Pegasus est avec toi ?_**/ Sa voix est devenue dure et sèche. /**_Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait, cet enfoiré ?_**/

Le dénommé Pegasus s'arrête devant lui, les mains derrière le dos, regardant le petit Yugi, assis sur le sol. Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux et cela n'envisage rien de bon pour Yugi. Ce dernier écarquille davantage ses yeux en voyant cette grande main se diriger, lentement, vers lui.

/**_Ma Lumière ?_**/ s'inquiète Yami.

Que va-t-il lui faire… ?

/**_Ma Lumière ?_**/ insiste le ténébreux, la voix tremblante à cause de l'inquiétude.

Des larmes perlent des yeux fixés par cette main. Une idée certaine lui traverse l'esprit.

/_Il va me tuer…/_ pense Yugi avant que Pegasus n'atteigne son visage.

Yugi ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui va se produire. Il sent juste une pression au milieu du front… Sûrement son pouce… Puis plus rien…

Y.Y.Y.Y.

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurle Yami, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Jôno recule, ayant pris peur par son attitude si soudain. Il y avait quelques secondes, il était très calme, voir pensif, mais là, on dirait qu'il souffre le martyre. Se secouant mentalement pour devenir plus actif, le blond prend son ami par les épaules, essayant de l'immobiliser. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Yami se tortille violement, se tenant toujours la tête, hurlant comme un malade.

« YAMI ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'écrie Jôno, élevant la voix pour que son ami puisse l'entendre malgré ses cris.

Yami serre les dents, étouffant ainsi ses innombrables hurlements.

« CA FAIT TROP MAL ! MA TÊTE VA SE FENDRE EN DEUX ! »

Son visage tiré exprime une douleur sans nom.

Des larmes coulent, de ses yeux rubis, à cause de l'insupportable.

Voyant son ami dans un tel état, le blond commence à dévoiler sa peur. Il ne sait pas du tout comment l'aider ! Il se sent si impuissant… Soudain, Yami s'écroule par terre, lâchant enfin sa tête. Jôno s'accroupit rapidement près de lui puis le relève légèrement sa tête. Ce dernier a les yeux mi-clos, l'air extrêmement fatigué.

« Yami, tout va bien ? » s'inquiète Jôno.

Le regard du ténébreux se dirige, lentement, vers le blond.

« Je…, » commence Yami en murmurant. « J'ai perdu… le contact avec… ma Lumière… »

Jôno écarquille les yeux de stupeur : Yami a vraiment eu un contact avec sa Lumière ? Pourtant le blond n'avait rien entendu. De plus, il est davantage surpris en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de son meilleur ami… C'est bien la première fois…

« Je ne l'entend plus…, » articule Yami, la gorge serrée. « Je ne ressens même plus ses émotions… Il… Il n'y a plus rien… »

Lentement, Yami ramène ses mains sur ses yeux, pour cacher le fait qu'il pleure… Comme s'il voulait que l'on ne voie pas une de ses faiblesses…

_Ô délicieuses ténèbres, _

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras,_

_Puis embrassez-moi de vos lèvres._

Y.Y.Y.Y.

« Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre ? »

Dans un grand couloir d'un château, Yugi et Pegasus suivent leur chemin qui est 'toujours tout droit'. Yugi, qui est légèrement derrière lui, est vraiment fatigué que cet homme ne réponde pas à sa question qu'il a répété une dizaine de fois… qu'il répète depuis la chambre…

« Hé bien, si tu en as marre, » commence Pegasus, avec une voix enfantine. « Arrête de me poser la question. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous puissez lire dans mes pensées ? » demande Yugi, les yeux écarquillés, parvenant à être au niveau de Pegasus en pressant le pas.

« Aha ! » s'exclame l'homme, avec un sourire. « C'est grâce à mon Œil Millénaire ! »

« Votre œil doré ? »

« Oui, oui ! Il me confère des pouvoirs, comme celui de voir à travers les âmes ! »

Yugi s'arrête brutalement, bientôt imité par Pegasus, légèrement surpris. Le petit adolescent baisse sa tête et prend son Puzzle entre ses mains.

« Me confère-t-il aussi des pouvoirs… ? » demande Yugi plus pour lui-même que pour Pegasus.

Le visage de l'adulte est devenu sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demande Pegasus, calme.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il y a le même œil, incrusté sur nos deux objets et… »

« J'ai coupé votre lien, » dit subitement Pegasus.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Yugi, levant la tête brutalement, l'air ahuri.

« Je viens de répondre à ta question. J'ai coupé le lien qui vous unissait toi et Yami. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez Yami ? » questionne, lentement, le petit adolescent de plus en plus surpris. « Pourquoi avez-vous coupé ce lien, Mr Pegasus ? »

« Je l'ai coupé car c'était trop dangereux ! » répond l'homme, riant légèrement. « Regarde, tu sais déjà mon nom ! Cela pouvait prendre des proportions inimaginables ! Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que tu es mon prisonnier ! Tu pouvais très bien l'aider pour qu'il puisse te retrouver ! »

Yugi retient ses larmes : comment a-t-il pu ce monstre ? Il avait enfin pu parler à Yami comme s'il était devant lui ! Mais cet homme a tout brisé ! Tout ! Même les émotions de Yami qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'est tellement cruel !

« Hé ho, Yugi boy ! » dit Pegasus, l'air faussement outré. « Tu pourrais au moins avoir une pensée plus positive de moi ! Je ne suis pas si 'monstrueux' que ça ! »

Yugi rougit violement : il a oublié que Pegasus peut lire dans ses pensées. Que c'est gênant !

« Soit pas 'gêner', mon mignon ! Et puis, il n'est pas de mon intention de te garder longtemps prisonnier ! »

Cette dernière phrase a été dite sans humour, mais avec une voix étrange, voir mystérieuse. Yugi ne comprend pas où il voulait en venir. Pegasus, ayant entendu ses pensées, dit, avec une voix lente :

« Soit patient, mon garçon. Suis-moi. »

Et donc, ils continuent à marcher. Yugi a l'impression que ce couloir n'allait jamais se finir. Mais ses pensées sont interrompues par la voix de Pegasus :

« J'ai donné une invitation à Yami dans mon île, où se trouve le château où nous sommes, pour qu'il participe au tournoi Magic and Wizards. Et je lui ai promis que s'il gagne, il 'retrouverait' sa Lumière… »

Yugi reste silencieux, écoutant chaque mot de son explication. Pegasus s'arrête devant une double porte en bois de chêne, qui se trouve devant un grand escalier. Il pose sa main sur la poignet, et se tourne lentement vers un Yugi surpris, voir même apeuré, face à ce regard mystérieux :

« Mais… ce tournoi, et tous mes autres plans, ne sont qu'une couverture cachant mes réels desseins… »

Il ouvre puis entre. Avalent difficilement sa salive, Yugi le suit à pas hésitants.

Ils se trouvent dans une grande salle qui doit être la salle à manger, vu qu'il y a une grande table pouvant assurer une vingtaine d'invités. Yugi est admiratif devant la beauté des décors. Des lustres, des statues de marbres, des rideaux en soies rouges, des chaises méticuleusement travaillées, et encore d'autres objets que Yugi ne connaissait pas le nom. Ce dernier s'imagine ce spectacle magique illuminé à cause de la nuit. Une vrai vision de bonheur.

« Je suis très touché que cette salle te plaise, » dit Pegasus, sortant ainsi Yugi de ses rêveries. « Mais retournes-toi et regarde en haut. »

Yugi obéit et voit deux tableaux. Celui de gauche représente un jeune égyptien au regard mystérieux et celui de droite une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée et au doux sourire. Ces deux personnes sont, aux yeux de Yugi, totalement inconnus.

« Vois-tu cette femme ? Elle se nomme Cyndia. Il y a sept ans, à l'âge de ses 17 ans, elle est décédée d'une maladie. »

Sa voix est très mélancolique et son visage triste et pensif. Yugi ressent un pincement au cœur de le voir comme ça.

« C'était votre femme ? »

« Ma fiancée… »

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Surpris, Pegasus tourne sa tête vers lui et voit que ce dernier a les larmes aux yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci. »

Il retourne à la contemplation du tableau pendant quelques minutes puis dit :

« Sais-tu pourquoi on te nomme 'Lumière' ? »

« … non…, » souffle Yugi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Donc tu es amnésiques, comme Yami… »

« Non, je ne suis pas amnésique, je… »

« … viens d'un autre monde, je sais. Je l'ai lu dans ton âme. »

Le petit adolescent baisse la tête, tripotant ses doigts.

« Sais-tu ton rôle dans cette histoire en tant que 'Lumière' ? »

« Hé bien… Je pense que comme le mot 'Lumière' est synonyme de bien, cela doit être positif, non ? »

Pegasus le regarde, d'un air très calme :

« Mais une lumière a plusieurs couleurs, contrairement aux Ténèbres. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclame Yugi, le regardant.

« Les Ténèbres n'ont qu'un seule couleur : le noir. Alors que la Lumière peut être verte, blanche, bleue, voir noire. »

Les yeux rubis s'écarquillent de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Elle peut être bénéfique ou maléfique, qui sait ? On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avant ta mémoire et ce que réserve le Destin pour toi, pour tous… »

Des larmes perlent sur les petites joues de Yugi… Il a l'air terrifié.

« J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal dans le passé ? »

« Qui sait, qui sait ? » répond Pegasus en prenant l'unique verre qui se trouve au bord de l'immense table. « Tient, boit ce verre. Cela te fera du bien. »

Yugi, tremblant à cause du choc, prend le verre tendu et boit le liquide d'un trait : cela a un mauvais goût. Haussant les épaules, il regarde le tableau de Cyndia.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi… de la Lumière… ? »

« Le Lumière ne peut pas utiliser sa puissance sans croire et sans être elle-même. »

« Quoi ? » demande Yugi, tournant sa tête vers l'homme.

« 'La Lumière doit voyager dans son subconscient pour trouver la porte de la bride du souvenir qui dévoilera l'infime partie de sa Puissance.' »

La vision de Yugi commence à être voilé et son ouie diminuée. L'ado lâche le verre qui se brise sur le sol.

« La Lumière doit ouvrir la Porte des Enfers pour me ramener ma bien-aimée… Et ce poison va t'aider à la ramener… »

Sa tête commence à tourner et Yugi se laisse s'asseoir par terre, à cause de la lourdeur de son corps. Pegasus s'accroupit, pour être à son niveau, toujours l'air calme. Yugi, avec beaucoup de mal, essaye de braquer son regard rubis vers cet homme.

« Qu'est-ce… que je suis… ? Un… humain ? »

Ses bras n'ont plus la force de tenir le haut de son corps. Ils cèdent à ce poids insupportable. Pegasus le rattrape avant qu'il ne se claque la tête sur le sol. L'homme observe les yeux rubis vides mi-ouverts et répondit, au creux de son oreille :

« Non… Juste la Lumière… »

_Ô douces lumières,_

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras,_

_Puis tuez-moi de vos prières. _

**A suivre…**


	9. I L'île du rendezvous

Taku

Titre : Watashi no Hikari – Chapitre 9

Auteur : Taku

Genre : action/aventure, romance, yaoi

Base : Yu-Gi-Oh !

Note : Cette histoire est dédiée à ma petite Thémis !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Je voulais remercier à tout ceux et celles qui me soutiennent et qui me donnent une review ! Et aussi une précision, pour Hisokaren, « Watashi no Hikari » veut dire « Ma Lumière » ! 'smile'

Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (comme je me connais, à dans plusieurs mois, surtout avec les bacs qui tombent ! wouin !)

Watashi no Hikari

1ere Partie

Chapitre 9 : L'île du rendez-vous

_La Lumière doit voyager dans son subconscient pour trouver la porte de la bride du souvenir _

_qui dévoilera l'infime partie _

_de sa Puissance._

« Monsieur Kaïba, vous voulez vraiment décoller tout de suite ? » demanda le pilote, les yeux ronds.

« Pas de discussion sinon vous êtes viré ! » raille Seto, déjà monté dans l'hélicoptère, suivi de près par un des ses gardes du corps.

Ne demandant pas son reste, le pilote monte rapidement dans son appareil et démarre le moteur.

« Où doit-on aller, Monsieur Kaïba ? » demande l'homme, d'une petite voix.

« Ici ! » répond ce dernier en pointant son doigt sur une carte géographique posée sur le siège passager.

« Dans la zone B15 de la Mer du Japon ? » s'exclame le pilote, ahuri par la grande distance qui les sépare de cet endroit.

« Arrêtez vos gémissements, cela m'écoeure ! Décollez immédiatement ou vous serez de la nourriture pour les requins ! » articule Seto, une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux.

Un frisson parcoure l'échine du pilote malmené. L'appareil décolle enfin en direction de cet étrange endroit où aucun îlot n'est indiqué sur la carte.

Mais Seto, après des recherches sans relâche, a réussi à trouver cette stupide île où Pegasus se cache. Non, il n'y a pas que Pegasus… Mais aussi son petit frère et Yugi… Cela fait plus de 72 heures qu'ils ont été kidnappés et plus les minutes défilent, plus la peur serre le cœur de Seto… Cet enfoiré de Pegasus n'a pas intérêt à toucher le moindre centième carré de leur peau sinon ce sera le jeune homme qui arrachera, lentement, la peau de ce pervers. Un sourire sadique apparaît sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Oh oui, une torture lente et douloureuse, pour avoir osé toucher à ses trésors…

Pendant que des idées de sadisme et de torture en tout genre traversent la tête de Kaïba, le garde du corps, assis près de lui, le regarde du coin de l'œil sous ses lunettes noires. Un regard qui ne veut rien dire de bon.

Y.Y.Y.Y

Sur un paquebot en direction du Royaume des Duellistes, Yami se promène sur la terrasse, s'éloignant le plus possible du contact humain. Les mains des les poches, il arrête son errance sur la plage arrière du paquebot. L'air frais de la nuit caresse son visage et danse avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux vides brillent de tout son éclat rouge grâce à la lumière pâle de la lune.

Cela fait près d'une journée qu'il a pu lui parler. Il se souvient encore de sa douce voix, exprimant cette chaleur qu'ils ont ressentie lors de leur premier contact. Un immense bonheur éphémère. Ces mots… Ces derniers mots, qu'il a prononcé, a laissé un gouffre glacial dans son être.

'_Il va me tuer…'_

Cette phrase était précédée d'une 'coupure' douloureuse entre eux… Depuis Yami n'a plus rien entendu, ni même ressenti… C'est le néant, malgré tous ses efforts pour être re-connectés. Comme si…

« Yami… »

Le jeune ténébreux se retourne vivement, surpris par cette intrusion dans ses pensées noires. Ce n'est que Jôno qui est venu le retrouver. Le blond avance vers lui jusqu'à qu'il soit côte à côte.

« Hé mec ! » dit Jôno, avec un sourire. « Ne reste pas là comme ça, tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! »

« Hum… »

Jôno se gratte la tête devant cette réponse assez vide. Il croise ensuite les bras, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation… et il trouve une idée :

« Waouh, cette Maï est super canon, tu trouves pas ? En plus, elle sent super bon ! »

« Hum… »

Cette même réponse coupe, légèrement, la vivacité du blond. Ce dernier sait que depuis la 'crise du mal de crâne' hier, son ami s'est renfermé sur lui-même, répondant à peine aux questions, voire même pas du tout. Il faut trouver une tactique pour le sortir moralement de là !

Jôno se met devant Yami et fait les yeux de chien battu :

« Tu me fais la tête parce que je n'ai pas pu trouver toutes tes cartes d'Exodia ? »

Yami est surpris devant cette attitude et la culpabilité que porte son ami. C'est vrai, il y a peu de temps, un binoclard du nom d'Insector Haga a prit ses cartes d'Exodia pour les balancer en mer, espérant ainsi avoir plus de chance de battre son adversaire aux cartes. Jôno a sauté à l'eau pour pouvoir récupérer les cinq cartes mais hélas, seulement deux ont pu être retrouvées.

Yami fait un petit sourire et hocha négativement la tête :

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Jôno se félicite pour avoir fait sortir de la bouche de son ami une phrase, ainsi qu'un sourire. Enfin, ce n'était pas un sourire ravageur, mais c'est beaucoup venant de sa part.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, » dit Yami à voix basse.

« Hein ? » s'exclame Jôno, surpris. « Ben, pourquoi ? »

Yami soupire car il n'aime pas beaucoup faire des excuses mais il est évident que c'est lui le coupable et non son ami le blond.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir agir comme je l'ai fait ces derniers temps. Le fait que j'avais une chance de pouvoir rencontrer ma Lumière m'a rendu nerveux et agressif. J'avais conscience que je te parlais comme un chien, et non comme un ami. J'ai eu tord. »

Pendant un bref moment, Jôno reste tout bête devant ce changement de situation. C'est pas tous les jours que Yami fasse des excuses.

« Bah, c'est pas grave ! » répond Jôno, un peu gêné. « Les amis pardonnent donc je te pardonne. »

Yami cligne des yeux puis fait un léger sourire :

« Très bien. »

« Allez, mon pote ! On va retrouver tout le monde ! Ils s'inquiètent aussi pour toi, tu sais ! »

« Hum… »

« Ah non ! Je t'interdis de répondre par ce 'hum' maintenant ! »

« Ouais…, » dit Yami d'une voix maussade.

Jôno a comme l'impression que de pousser Yami à parler davantage est loin d'être gagné.

Y.Y.Y.Y

« Laissez-moi sortir, laissez-moi sortir ! » hurle Mokuba, tapant comme un forcené sur la porte.

« Tais-toi, morveux, sinon je te file une trempe ! » dit un garde de l'autre côté de la porte, qui commence vraiment à s'énerver.

« Fait chier ! » soupira le jeune garçon, qui abandonne. Il s'assoit sur le lit de cette chambre qu'est sa prison.

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps sont passés depuis son réveil. Depuis il fait le plus de bruit possible… Mokuba ne sait pas trop pourquoi il fait ce bouquant. Peut-être pour exprimer sa rage… Sa rage de ne pas être assez fort pour avoir pu sauver Yugi… Il n'est qu'un gamin mais veut être tellement fort pour pouvoir protéger celui qu'il adore. Au diable, son grand frère ! Il a bien mérité d'être seul après avoir dit ces mots cruels envers Yugi.

Enfin, c'est vrai que Seto lui manque dorénavant… Il veut tellement être dans ses grands bras, retrouver sa chaleur… Mokuba se demande s'il reverra un jour son frère…

Un bruit, venant de la porte, attire son attention. Discrètement, il s'approche de cette porte et colle son oreille : il a des personnes qui ont une conversation assez importante.

« Monsieur Pegasus, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir, » dit le garde.

Mokuba écarquille ses yeux : Pegasus est ici ? Juste derrière cette porte ? Que veut-il ?

« Merci, Sako. As-tu fait venir les vêtements que je t'ai fait demander ? »

« Bien sûr, ils sont dans la chambre juste en face. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous des vêtements de ce genre ? Surtout pour une petite taille ? »

« Hé bien, je veux immortaliser son image, donc il est normal que j'habille ma précieuse poupée ! » répond Pegasus, avec une voix assez perverse.

« P… poupée ? Vous voulez dire la Lumière ? » fait la garde, assez surpris.

« C'est une belle création, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Mokuba tape, avec plus de puissance, la porte en hurlant :

« Yugi ! T'es là ? Je sais que tu m'entends, t'es juste en face ! Répond-moi, Yugi ! »

« Oh, Mokuba est réveillé ? » demande Pegasus, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, monsieur Pegasus. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le faire taire ! »

« Ne faites rien, il va se calmer tout seul. Et bien, au revoir. »

« Au revoir, monsieur Pegasus, » s'incline Sako, se disant qu'il doit avoir la force de supporter les pleurnicheries du petit prisonnier.

Pegasus entre dans la chambre, en face de celle de Mokuba. Près de la fenêtre ouverte, se trouve un fauteuil Voltaire où est assis Yugi. A côté de lui, il y a une petite table où des habits noirs sont posés.

Yugi a les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, et sa tête est inclinée légèrement en avant. Ses yeux vides sont fixés sur un point invisible sur le sol. La couleur rubis de ses yeux brillait d'une façon étrange, dû peut-être au poison.

Avec un sourire mystérieux, Pegasus se dirige vers Yugi et s'arrête à sa hauteur. Il l'observe longuement puis regarde sa montre.

« Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? C'est l'heure de ton traitement ! »

Il sortit de sa veste une seringue, remplie d'un liquide translucide. Il enlève le capuchon de l'aiguille, prend le bras du jeune adolescent et plante l'aiguille dans la chair tendre. Pendant l'injection, une larme coule sur la joue blanche de Yugi. Après avoir fini son acte, Pegasus remarque cet intrus sur le visage :

« Hé bien, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

L'homme, d'un geste de la main, efface cette larme.

« Serait-ce parce que tu entends les appels vains de Mokuba ou… »

Son visage se glisse près de celui de l'adolescent et ses lèvres murmurent près de son oreille :

« Serait-ce à cause des morts que tu vois autour de toi ? »

Pegasus se redresse puis fait un sourire innocent :

« Cela est de ma faute, j'étais un peu en retard. La prochaine fois, je serai à l'heure pour l'injection. »

Il prit, délicatement, une mèche blonde au creux de sa main et la caresse avec ses doigts.

« Bien, il est temps que je t'habille à ma manière, car je pense que les vêtements, que tu portes, sont grotesques par rapport à ton image. Oui, il faut des vêtements qui aillent avec la Lumière… comme ces vêtements aussi noirs que ton instinct… »

Y.Y.Y.Y

De loin, Yami et ses amis peuvent voir le Royaume des Duellistes. Le ténébreux serre, entre ses mains, son Puzzle Millénaire : inconsciemment, il prit pour que sa Lumière soit saine et sauve.

**A suivre…**


End file.
